


Premiers pas

by morporkian_hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, comment fonctionner comme un humain normal quand on est juste une boule de traumas reprimes, désastres gays, les beaux cheveux de severin, personnage trans, surtout du fluff mais aussi un peu d'angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morporkian_hobbit/pseuds/morporkian_hobbit
Summary: La vie de Richard Brook est ennuyante, monotone et solitaire. Et elle lui convenait, jusqu’à ce qu’un nouveau venu emménage dans sa ville et chamboule toutes ses habitudes et ses barrières… pour le mieux. [spin-off de Doute de la vérité même]





	1. Premier jour

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue dans l’histoire de deux désastres gays. Cette fanfic se concentre sur l’évolution de la relation de Richard Brook et Severin Moran, en quelques épisodes plus ou moins indépendants, et se passe dans le même univers que Doute de la vérité même. J’espère que vous l’apprécierez.
> 
> Avant de commencer, il y a quelques personnes que je veux remercier.  
> -La Grande Anso, pour son enthousiasme à l’idée de cette fanfic, qui m’a grandement motivée à me lancer dans son écriture, et pour ses dessins adorables de Richard et Severin.  
> -Mes amis Jean, L. et Vee pour leurs conseils sur comment écrire un mec trans réaliste quand on est une meuf cis.  
> -Mon cher Jean, pour son aide sur divers points du scénario, son soutien sans faille, et pour avoir partagé quelques anecdotes personnelles sur le théâtre.  
> -Finrod, qui m’a suggéré en premier lieu l’idée que Sev soit trans, et pour son soutien tout au long du projet.  
> -Max, pour son témoignage passionné sur son amour du théâtre.  
> Mais également Hippano, qui est la raison pour laquelle je suis jusqu’au cou dans les fandoms MorMor et SeveRich ; le fandom et la communauté pour leur amitié, leur soutien et leur incroyable créativité ; Kim Newman pour toutes les idées que j’ai volées empruntées à son roman (vous savez lequel) ; et mes camarades de bungalow dans le Camp NaNo d’Avril pour leur aide et leur soutien (sans eux j’aurais sûrement mis une année au lieu d’un mois à écrire ceci).
> 
> Assez de blabla, bonne lecture !

Severin Moran détestait la campagne. Toute sa vie il avait vécu dans des cités, d’abord à Londres avec son frère, puis à Cardiff pour ses études de technicien ferroviaire, et à Brighton pour son premier travail. Il n’aimait pas la campagne : le calme et le silence pouvaient être reposants, mais à la longue ils étaient surtout ennuyants, et avaient le don de le rendre fou. Il leur préférait nettement la vie agitée et rapide des grandes villes. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, Severin serait resté à Brighton, où il y avait tout ce dont il avait besoin : un emploi stable et intéressant, une vie culturelle animée, et surtout, des gens. Mais voilà : on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, la gare de Brighton réduisait ses effectifs, et il avait été muté à Fal Vale, petit village perdu au fin fond de la Cornouailles, juste assez gros pour avoir sa propre gare. La sentence avait été quelque peu adoucie par une promotion : Severin était à présent technicien en chef plutôt que simple ouvrier. A vrai dire, ça ne l’arrangeait pas vraiment. Le jeune homme était un meneur, et n’avait normalement aucun problème à diriger une équipe, mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur l’accueil que feraient les employés en se voyant mis sous la direction d’un petit arriviste qu’ils ne connaissaient ni d’Eve ni d’Adam. Mais Severin était déterminé à ne pas baisser les bras. Il allait être plongé dans une situation inconfortable et compliquée ? Qu’à cela ne tienne. Il ferait de son mieux pour être accepté et apprécié par ses nouveaux collègues, et se faire une place dans cet endroit qui était désormais sa maison.

Sur ces belles résolutions, le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, recoiffa d’un geste les quelques mèches rebelles qui s’échappaient de son chignon et quitta l’arrêt de bus pour se diriger vers le bâtiment de la gare où il allait à partir d’aujourd’hui passer la majorité de ses journées.

Lorsqu’il entra, quatre hommes était déjà présents dans la salle commune. Trois d’entre eux discutaient, assis à une table, tandis que le dernier lisait dans un coin, près d’une estrade temporaire. Severin lança un salut général à la ronde avant de se diriger vers les casiers dans le couloir à l’autre bout de la salle. Pendant un moment il se demanda pourquoi tout le monde était assis là plutôt que de se préparer pour leur travail, avant de se rappeler qu’ils attendaient le briefing de début d’année. La pleine saison reprenait aujourd’hui, après le trafic réduit des vacances d’été, et le chef de gare allait accueillir l’ensemble de l’équipe pour leur souhaiter une bonne année. Il allait aussi présenter les nouveaux venus, et Severin était soulagé de ne pas être la seule nouvelle recrue cette année. Il avait un peu l’impression d’être de retour à l’école, lorsqu’il arrivait dans une nouvelle classe où il ne connaissait personne, et que la maîtresse faisait venir les nouveaux au tableau. Il avait toujours eu un peu pitié des pauvres gosses qui tremblotaient sous le regard inquisiteur de leurs nouveaux camarades de classe. Il déposa rapidement ses affaires dans un casier ouvert – la plupart avaient déjà des noms et étaient verrouillés – et retourna dans la salle commune. Une jeune femme avait rejoint le petit groupe, et Severin la salua de la main. Elle répondit avec un sourire avant de baisser les yeux vers son téléphone. Severin haussa les épaules : apparemment les gens à la campagne n’étaient pas beaucoup plus sociables qu’en ville. Le jeune homme décida qu’il pourrait très bien se mêler à la foule plus tard, lorsqu’il saurait qui étaient ses collègues, et préféra s’asseoir sur une chaise avec son téléphone. La salle continua peu à peu à se remplir tandis qu’il lisait le journal en ligne, et le faible brouhaha des conversations s’intensifia progressivement. Une trentaine de personnes étaient présentes lorsque le silence se fit, le poussant à relever la tête.

Une femme d’une quarantaine d’année portant un uniforme et une casquette entra dans la salle et monta sur la petite estrade.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! lança-t-elle d’une voix forte en tapant dans ses mains.

Les dernières conversations s’éteignirent rapidement pour faire place à un silence attentif.

-Bienvenue à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, et que vous êtes en forme pour reprendre le travail. Bon. La plupart d’entre vous me connaissent, mais pour les nouveaux, je suis May Jenkins, la cheffe de gare de Fal Vale. C’est moi qui coordonne le travail de tout le monde, officiellement je ne suis pas la boss, mais concrètement ça revient au même. Si vous avez besoin d’aide, vous venez me voir. Si l’un de vous fait une connerie, c’est à moi de m’en occuper. Vous connaissez la chanson.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la salle qui hocha la tête en unisson.

-Comme vous le savez, Cooper et Heston sont partis à la retraite l’année dernière. Nous avons donc de nouvelles recrues cette année, je compte sur vous pour leur faire bon accueil. Pittman, Boffin, Flint, c’est de vous que je parle. Et nous avons également un nouveau technicien en chef. Monsieur Moran ?

Jenkins fit un geste de la main en direction de Severin, l’invitant à la rejoindre sur l’estrade. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. On ne l’avait pas prévenu qu’il aurait à se présenter à l’ensemble du personnel, mais peu importait. Il se composa un sourire aimable et se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers l’endroit où se tenait May Jenkins. Il prit place sur l’estrade et se retourna face à la petite assemblée qui le regardait.

-Bonjour à tous ! Je m’appelle Severin. Comme l’a dit la boss, je suis le nouveau technicien en chef. Je travaillerais donc essentiellement avec les techniciens, mais aussi avec le reste d’entre vous en certaines occasions. J’attends cela avec impatience, et j’ai hâte de m’intégrer à l’équipe.

Severin descendit de l’estrade sous des applaudissements polis, tandis que May rappelait les priorités de la journée. La plupart du personnel savait de toute manière ce qu’il avait à faire et la salle se vida rapidement. Severin suivit ses coéquipiers vers le local technique. Il avait eu droit à un briefing particulier une semaine plus tôt avec Heston, le chef technicien sortant. Ne restait plus qu’à faire la connaissance de son équipe puis de se mettre au travail.

oOoOoOo

La matinée avait été longue pour Richard Brook. On pouvait toujours compter sur l’organisation ferroviaire pour être tout sauf organisée. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de May Jenkins, il y avait déjà un chauffeur absent, et les horaires des autres trains avaient dû être modifiés pour accommoder le trafic au mieux. Avec le stress de l’imprévu, la réadaptation des horaires en dernière minute et le mécontentement des passagers, la première journée de travail s’annonçait fatigante, et il n’était pas fâché d’atteindre enfin l’heure de sa pause déjeuner. Il n’avait que trois quarts d’heure avant son prochain train, mais cela lui permettrait au moins de souffler.

La salle commune n’était occupée que par un groupe de techniciens. Richard aurait aimé pouvoir déjeuner avec ses collègues, mais les conducteurs de trains avaient tous des horaires différents, et aucun n’était là en ce moment. Il résolu donc de s’asseoir seul, peu désireux de se mêler à un groupe déjà formé, et sorti la boite repas qu’il s’était préparé.

-Hey. Tu manges seul ?

Richard releva la tête. La personne qui l’avait interpellé était en train d’attendre devant le four micro-onde, et le regardait d’un air interrogateur. Il était grand, dominant Richard d’au moins une tête (et encore plus puisqu’il était assis), et ses longs cheveux blonds tirant sur le châtain étaient relevés en un chignon lâche, laissant s’échapper quelques mèches folles qui encadraient son visage au teint hâlé. Une fine cicatrice barrait son sourcil droit, et ses yeux bleu ciel le fixaient avec une intensité surprenante. Le jeune homme reconnu le nouveau chef technicien qui s’était présenté le matin même. Il était probablement avec le groupe à l’autre bout de la salle. Pourquoi lui parlait-il ?

-Mes collègues travaillent, répondit Richard avec un sourire contrit.

-Tu veux joindre à nous ? Je m’appelle Severin, au fait.

-Richard. Merci, ça va aller, j’ai l’habitude de manger seul.

-On ne mord pas, tu sais.

Severin lui sourit, et Richard baissa la tête, gêné. Il aurait aimé faire connaissance avec le jeune homme, mais il n’avait aucune envie d’intégrer le groupe bruyant des techniciens.

-Peut-être une autre fois, répondit finalement Richard.

Severin hocha la tête, avant de récupérer son plat dans le micro-onde qui s’était mis à sonner.

-Comme tu voudras. Bon appétit, Rich’ !

Richard le regarda s’éloigner. « Une autre fois » ? Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ? D’accord, Severin était plutôt mignon, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour aller se mêler à des gens qu’il ne fréquentait quasiment jamais. Techniquement, tout le personnel de la gare se connaissait, mais les groupes étaient formés et soudés, et Richard connaissait sa place.

_Oh, arrête_ , lui lança une petite voix au fond de lui. _Il n’est pas mignon. Il est putain de magnifique._

Richard rougis et reporta toute son attention sur ses lasagnes.

oOoOoOo

Severin travaillait maintenant à Fal Vale depuis une semaine, et il devait admettre que l’endroit n’était pas aussi déprimant qu’il l’avait imaginé. Une très bonne entente régnait dans l’équipe, rendant le dur travail de technicien plus acceptable. Le reste du personnel de la gare était amical, mais les différents groupes avaient tendance à peu se mélanger : les techniciens restaient ensemble, les employés de bureau potinaient dans leur coin, et les chauffeurs avaient tous des horaires différents. Ce qui n’empêchait pas tout le monde de se côtoyer sans problème. La fin de la première semaine avait donné lieu à une soirée bien arrosée, où Severin avait fini un peu plus éméché qu’il ne l’avait initialement prévu. Heureusement, il avait eu le dimanche pour se reposer, et était parfaitement d’attaque pour sa deuxième semaine de travail. Ou en tout cas, il en donnait parfaitement l’illusion.

En entrant dans la cafétéria pour la pause déjeuner, il ne pût s’empêcher de remarquer une petite silhouette assise seule à une table. Il ne distinguait que ses cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffé et les traits doux de son visage, assombris par une barbe de trois jours, mais c’était suffisant pour qu’il reconnaisse Richard Brook. Severin fronça les sourcils. Il avait parlé au jeune homme à plusieurs reprises, et avait découvert une personne douce et amicale… qui paradoxalement ne traînait jamais avec les autres et passait presque tout son temps libre seul dans son coin. Severin jeta un coup d’œil à la table habituellement occupée par ses collègues techniciens : déserte. Ces derniers avaient dû manger plus tôt pendant qu’il était retenu par du travail de bureau. Après un instant d’hésitation, Severin se dirigea vers la table de Brook.

Ce dernier releva la tête de son plateau en voyant le blond s’approcher.

-Hey ! Ça te gêne si je m’assois ?

Richard haussa les sourcils, surpris. Habituellement, personne ne venait jamais le rejoindre à la cafet’.

-Non, bien sûr, répondit-il néanmoins. Je t’en prie.

Severin, tout sourire, posa son plateau sur la table et pris place face au jeune homme.

-Tu manges souvent seul ? Je te vois rarement avec tes collègues.

-Problèmes d’emplois du temps, répondit simplement Richard. On se retrouve souvent avec des horaires différents, je ne mange avec eux que quelque fois par semaine.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas rejoindre un autre groupe ? Il y a toujours des gens ici.

Richard baissa les yeux.

-Les grands groupes, ce n’est pas trop mon truc.

-Ah, je comprends. Je ne t’ai pas vu à la fête l’autre soir, je suppose que…

-J’ai préféré rester chez moi.

Severin sourit.

-Tu as bien fait. Plein de gens bourrés et de la musique trop forte, ça peut devenir assez lourd au bout d’un moment. Quoique… tu as manqué May Jenkins en train de chanter l’hymne nationale irlandaise. C’était du grand spectacle.

L’image tira un ricanement à Richard.

-Oh, je l’ai déjà vue. Entendue surtout. Elle se trompe toujours sur la prononciation, elle a un accent terrible.

-Tu es irlandais ?

Richard haussa un sourcil.

-Comment tu as deviné ?

-Tu as un léger accent. J’ai mis un moment à le placer, mais… L’Irlande me semblait le plus probable.

Le jeune homme sembla se renfrogner.

-Je croyais m’en être débarrassé…

-C’est très léger, le rassura Severin. Je trouve ça plutôt joli. On dirait que tu chantes.

-Je…

Richard s’interrompit, et releva les yeux vers le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci.

-Mmh ? Pourquoi ?

-Généralement, ça ne m’attire que des moqueries.

Severin fronça les sourcils et reposa ses couverts.

-De la part de tes collègues ? Quels idiots.

Le chauffeur secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, non. Ça fait longtemps, c’était surtout à l’école. Je… Pourquoi je te parle de ça ? C’est du passé. Je n’ai plus d’accent, et les gens ne m’embêtent plus.

Severin hocha la tête.

-Heureusement que les gosses grandissent. J’avais un zozotement, quand j’étais petit. Pas mal de moqueries aussi. J’ai dû leur faire comprendre moi-même qu’ils s’en prenaient à la mauvaise personne.

-La violence n’a jamais marchée pour moi, répondit Richard. Tu m’as vu ? Je suis une brindille.

-Oh, je suis sûr qu’avec un peu d’entraînement tu pourrais faire pas mal de dégâts ! Mais tu as raison, la violence, ça ne marche pas longtemps de toute façon. Un moment où un autre il faut se servir de son cerveau.

-Ravi que tu t’en sois rendu compte, sourit Richard.

La cafétéria commença à se vider alors que les deux hommes discutaient des premières impressions de Severin à propos de Fal Vale, du travail à la gare, et de la troupe de théâtre avec laquelle Richard passait une partie de son temps libre. C’est seulement quand la salle fût entièrement vide que Richard se leva, pointant sa montre.

-Il faut vraiment que j’y aille. Prochain train dans dix minutes, dit-il en imitant la voix des annonces automatiques de la gare.

Severin s’esclaffa.

-Il va falloir que je retourne travailler aussi. Quelle plaie.

Richard commença à s’éloigner, avant de se retourner vers le blond.

-Hey, merci d’être venu me rejoindre, c’était sympa. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu’un pour te faire découvrir les environs… n’hésite pas à me demander.

-Pas de problème, je le ferais ! répondit le technicien avec un grand sourire. A une prochaine fois.

Il resta assis, les yeux dans le vague, alors que Richard s’éloignait. Il espérait sincèrement que cette prochaine fois aurait lieu bientôt.


	2. Un secret pour un secret

Plus le temps passait, et plus Richard s’attachait à Severin Moran. Un constat surprenant, car Richard n’était pas du type sociable, alors que Severin était l’épitome du gars populaire, sympathique avec qui tout le monde était ami. Richard était timide et réservé, Severin était extraverti et amical. Richard était anxieux, Severin sûr de lui. Richard aimait le calme et le silence, Severin les foules et les discussions. Et lorsqu’il y réfléchissait, le jeune chauffeur se rendait compte que cette réaction était plutôt logique : après tout, on dit que les opposés s’attirent et se complètent. Il tentait juste d’ignorer le fait que cela n’était le cas qu’avec Severin, et pas avec le reste de son groupe d’amis. Ces derniers étaient sympathiques et agréables à côtoyer, mais Richard pourrait facilement se passer de leur compagnie. Severin, en revanche… Richard appréciait grandement le temps passé en compagnie du jeune homme, et recherchait ce contact de plus en plus souvent. Lui d’ordinaire taciturne et solitaire, il préférait à présent passer du temps auprès d’autres personnes. Hmm. Surprenant. Enfin, une seule autre personne, donc pas si surprenant que cela. Ce que Severin apportait à Richard, c’était un sentiment de sécurité, de chaleur, l’impression qu’il était intéressant, qu’il méritait son attention. Il semblait réellement lui porter de l’intérêt et vouloir écouter ce qu’il avait à dire – ses amis l’écoutaient aussi, mais d’une manière différente, plus extérieure. Severin, lui, s’intéressait vraiment à sa vie, à ses soucis. Un ami sincère, pour une fois.

A ce stade de ses réflexions, Richard secouait généralement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et s’empêcher de penser ces quatre mots beaucoup trop dangereux : « plus qu’un ami ». Car s’il laissait libre cours à ses pensées, elles menaient invariablement vers une seule conclusion : Richard en pinçait pour Severin. Et il ne pouvait pas s’autoriser cela. C’était un danger, une faille qui risquait de devenir un gouffre dans son armure et ses protections si bien ajustées. Tout le monde à la gare de Fal Vale le connaissait, au moins de loin : Richard Brook, le chauffeur de train sérieux mais taciturne, calme et timide, le garçon un peu anxieux qui ne faisait jamais de vagues. Tout le monde savait qu’il aimait le théâtre, discuter longuement avec ses quelques rares amis proches, et la musique des années 80. Tout le monde savait qu’il habitait seul, et qu’il déjeunait souvent en solitaire dans un coin de la cafétéria. Et pourtant personne ne savait rien de lui, pas vraiment. Personne ne connaissait la raison de sa présence à Fal Vale, personne ne savait pourquoi il ne parlait jamais de sa famille, personne ne savait pourquoi il n’avait pas de petite copine. Et personne ne se posait la question. Personne… sauf Severin. Et le problème, c’est que Richard avait vraiment, _vraiment_ envie de lui répondre. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les gens le connaitre, le connaitre vraiment. Parce qu’être un homme gay, au placard, dont le frère jumeau est un criminel international, et avoir en plus de cela une anxiété dépassant toute mesure, ce n’était pas la situation la plus simple à vivre. Raison pour laquelle Richard s’enfermait dans sa routine, son armure et ses secrets, et contrôlait sévèrement les rares personnes qui s’approchaient de lui.

Jusqu’à ce que Severin vienne tout foutre en l’air.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Richard avait le béguin pour quelqu’un ; il avait presque trente ans, était déjà sorti avec des garçons, avait déjà été amoureux… en théorie, pas de problème de ce côté-là. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette crainte, cette peur du regard des autres qui lui tordait les tripes, cette horrible incertitude : comment ses collègues allaient-il réagir ? Se moqueraient-il de lui ? Auraient-ils peur de lui ? Se verrait-il mis au ban de la société, encore une fois ? Et surtout, que penserait Severin ? Car voilà où résidait vraiment le problème. Une amitié détruite par quelques mots et des siècles de stéréotypes et de clichés. Ce n’était pas pour rien que Richard se cachait derrière les portes du placard métaphorique, bien à l’abris des regards désapprobateurs, des mots qui blessaient le cœur et des coups qui meurtrissaient la chair. Richard avait déjà eu la malchance de tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne, et bien qu’il ait grandi depuis, ce genre d’expérience laissait des cicatrices.

C’est pourquoi Richard s’était résolu aux mêmes précautions qui dominaient toute sa vie : attendre, patiemment, discrètement, voire comment se passaient les choses, prier pour que ses sentiments disparaissent tout en se tenant prêt à s’enfuir si les choses venaient à dégénérer. Richard détestait s’enfuir, mais c’était malheureusement une nécessité, beaucoup trop souvent. Et lorsque Severin était là, Richard enfouissait ses émotions au fond d’une bouteille, bien scellée, qu’il cachait là où personne ne pourrait la trouver. Piètre tentative de déguisement : le jeune homme portait son cœur sur sa main, et il ne pouvait cacher que les plus visibles et les plus dangereuses, laissant les autres à la vue de tous. Et surtout de Severin, qui semblait avoir pris pitié du jeune homme et de sa solitude, et décidé de s’occuper personnellement de lui.

Et voilà comment Richard Brook, réservé par nature et misanthrope par nécessité, s’était retrouvé quasiment du jour au lendemain au milieu d’un groupe d’amis disparates mais soudés, rassemblés autour de Severin Moran, chef officiel autant qu’officieux de cette équipe hétéroclite. Et finalement, lorsqu’il y réfléchissait, ce n’était pas si mal de passer du temps avec les autres. Surtout lorsque « les autres » incluaient le grand blond.

Ce dernier était actuellement en train de raconter ses anecdotes de couple à Lorna et Jake, deux de ses collègues. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis à une petite table du pub _The_ _Cock and the Bull_ , repaire habituel du groupe d’amis, qui l’avait fait découvrir à Richard avec enthousiasme. Après une journée éreintante de travail, le jeune homme avait accepté avec gratitude ce moment de repos et les avait suivis. Ils s’étaient tous installés autour d’une bière, puis Jake avait mentionné sa rupture récente avec sa petite amie, et la discussion avait naturellement dérivée vers les exs respectifs de chacun. Richard se taisait, n’ayant que peu d’histoires à raconter et aucune envie de les partager, mais il écoutait avec curiosité les anecdotes du grand blond : dans la catégorie « exs timbrés », Severin remportait le trophée.

-C’était mon ex d’il y a deux ans, expliqua-t-il en sirotant sa bière. J’avais rompu parce que notre relation me mettait mal à l’aise, c’était une personne beaucoup trop possessive et étouffante. Bref, une semaine après la rupture, je suis en vacances avec mon frère en Ecosse, nous sommes en route vers notre hôtel, et là, devinez qui je vois sur le trottoir, juste devant les portes de l’hôtel ?

-Ton ex, suggéra Lorna.

-Bingo. J’ai cru que c’était une coïncidence, qu’on était tous les deux en vacances au même endroit… Et cet abruti s’approche de moi, pose un genou à terre, et sort une bague. Une foutue bague !

-Attend, ton ex est venue jusqu’en Ecosse pour te demander en mariage _après_ votre rupture ?

-Oui, parce que dans sa tête, j’étais toujours amoureux, et une demande en mariage me ramènerait forcément à ses côtés. Une demande en public, dans la rue, avec tout le monde qui regarde… tu sais, la pression des pairs, tout ça. Un truc festif. Bref, je lui ai gentiment expliqué où fourrer sa bague, et mon frère lui a fait comprendre qu’à la moindre tentative de stalking, il s’occuperait personnellement de la lui mettre dans le fondement.

-Woah, j’adore ton frère, s’exclama Lorna.

-Cette fille était vraiment folle, commenta Jake en portant sa choppe à ses lèvres.

Severin sourit, amusé.

-Oh, ce n’était pas une fille, c’était un mec. Les garçons aussi peuvent être assez flippant des fois.

Une toux gênée s’éleva, accompagnée d’un petit « Je ne te le fais pas dire » de la part de Lorna. Richard, pour sa part, failli s’étouffer sur sa bière.

-Tu es _gay_ ? Je croyais que tu étais sorti avec des filles avant !

…Et merde. Le jeune homme dû se retenir de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il dit une chose aussi stupide ? La surprise de savoir que Severin avait eu un petit ami lui avait fait perdre ses moyens, et maintenant tout le monde allait croire qu’il était homophobe. Bravo Richard, vraiment.

Et comme de juste, Severin plissa les yeux en se tournant vers son ami.

-Non, je suis bisexuel. Ça te pose un problème, Richard ?

Deuxième crise d’étouffement évitée de justesse.

-Je… non ! Pas du tout ! Tu…

Richard pris une profonde inspiration, tentant de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui s’emballait, pris de panique, et reposa sa choppe à moitié vide.

-Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il avec un regard contrit, avant de tourner les talons et quitter le pub presque au pas de course.

Severin le regarda partir, l’air surpris. De toutes les personnes présentes, Richard était bien la dernière dont il aurait attendu des commentaires désobligeants. Il se tourna vers Lorna, les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne savais pas que Richard était contre les gays.

Lorna haussa les sourcils.

-Franchement, je ne savais pas non plus. Tu le connais, il ne parle pas beaucoup, et puis ce n’est pas un sujet qu’on aborde souvent ici…

-On est en Cornouailles, au milieu de la campagne, ajouta Jake. Les gens sont plus étroits d’esprit qu’à Londres.

-Cela dit, quelques personnes soupçonnent que Richard soit gay, dit Lorna. L’homophobie internalisée, ça existe. Enfin, il n’est jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit depuis qu’il est ici.

Severin continuait de fixer la porte derrière laquelle Richard avait disparu, l’air pensif.

-Ça va ? s’enquit Jake.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Oui, oui. Je suis juste… surpris. Et un peu déçu.

-Oh, pourquoi ? Richie te plaît ? rigola Lorna en lui enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes.

Severin sourit.

-Peut-être bien.

oOoOoOo

Une journée s’était écoulée depuis la sortie en trombe de Richard, et Severin ne l’avait pas vu depuis. Ce n’était pas surprenant en soi, les deux amis ne se croisaient pas tous les jours en raison des horaires saugrenus du chauffeur, mais le grand blond ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il l’évitait. La réaction qu’avait eu Richard était déstabilisante, même pour quelqu’un de timide et anxieux comme lui. Il avait fait une bourde, cela arrivait à tout le monde, mais Severin n’avait jamais vu personne paniquer à ce point pour une remarque aussi insignifiante. Ce n’était pas la première fois que le blond recevait des réflexions homophobes, et si elles le blessaient au début, il avait fini par s’y habituer et les ignorer complètement. Enfin, presque complètement : elles ne pouvaient s’empêcher de le toucher lorsqu’elles venaient de ses proches. Severin sourit à cette pensée. Richard ne devrait pas compter comme un proche, ils se connaissaient depuis seulement un mois. Et pourtant ce cours laps de temps avait suffi pour qu’il s’attache à cet homme doux et amical, qui lui faisait beaucoup trop penser à un petit garçon camouflé dans le monde des adultes, tentant de se faire une place sans attirer l’attention. Severin n’avait pu s’empêcher de remarquer que Richard semblait s’ouvrir beaucoup plus en sa compagnie – pas de manière drastique, il restait toujours introverti et peu sociable, mais il discutait plus volontiers qu’avant de sujets personnels, de ses goûts, de ses activités. Severin se demandait parfois si, de toutes les personnes travaillant autour d’eux, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Richard. Difficile à dire, mais il espérait que leur amitié ne soit pas ruinée par une remarque idiote et l’anxiété du jeune homme.

Severin sortait de la gare et s’apprêtait à rejoindre ses pénates lorsqu’une voix appelant son nom le tira de ses réflexions. Il se retourna, surpris.

-Richard ?

Le jeune homme courait vers lui, les cheveux au vent, essayant d’enfiler son manteau en chemin. Il ralenti en s’approchant de son ami et s’arrêta sous les yeux étonnés de ce dernier.

-Ça va ? s’enquit le blond en remarquant la respiration légèrement hachée du plus jeune.

-Oui, oui… J’ai eu peur que tu sois déjà parti. Jake m’a dit que tu sortais. Je…

Il baissa les yeux un instant, avant de regarder Severin, l’ait contrit.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, à propos d’hier, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je devais avoir l’air d’un salaud, pas vrai ?

-Ça va, t’inquiète, répondit Severin en agitant la main. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Que tu étais bi ? Non, mais je pouvais au moins éviter de réagir comme je l’ai fait. Je suis vraiment désolé, Sev. Ecoute, je…

Il s’interrompit, le cœur battant, et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Pour me faire pardonner, ça te dit de… venir au bar avec moi ? Je paie.

Richard avait l’air extrêmement mal à l’aise, comme s’il tenait chaque mot à bout de bras de peur qu’il n’explose. Severin prit pitié de lui et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser. Je ne l’ai pas pris mal, j’ai juste été surpris.

A son grand étonnement, Richard secoua la tête.

-Non, vraiment. Ça me ferait plaisir. Et puis… Je te dois une bière.

Severin s’esclaffa, et posa une main sur l’épaule de son ami, lui tirant un sourire amusé.

-Très bien, si tu veux. Mais tu sais, ajouta-t-il alors qu’ils se remettaient à marcher, si tu voulais un rencard, tu pouvais juste me le demander.

Il retint un nouvel éclat de rire en voyant Richard virer au rouge pivoine.

-Je… Non, tu… je… Ce n’est pas ça du tout ! balbutia-t-il. Je veux juste m’excuser, et… passer du temps avec toi.

Il s’interrompit une seconde. Il ne voulait pas que Severin se fasse des idées sur ses intentions, et dans sa précipitation il s’enfonçait encore plus.

-Oh mon Dieu, ça ressemble vraiment à un rencard, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, Severin ne put retenir un franc éclat de rire, bientôt imité par Richard.

-T’inquiète, je te faisais juste marcher, le rassura-t-il.

Ils cheminèrent quelques minutes dans un silence gêné jusqu’à atteindre le pub, où Severin salua le barman comme un vieil ami. Il commanda deux bières avant de guider Richard vers une table vide, où ils s’assirent face à face. Dans la lumière tamisée du bar, les cheveux de Severin prenaient une couleur plus châtain que blonde, et son visage était plongé dans la pénombre, faisant d’autant plus ressortir le bleu brillant de ses yeux. Richard essayait de l’admirer – non, l’observer, se corrigea-t-il, sans trop le dévisager, tâche difficile s’il en est. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant la fine cicatrice qui barrait son arcade sourcilière. Comment l’avait-il obtenue ?

-Il n’y a pas beaucoup de gens gays dans coin, je suppose ? s’enquit Severin alors que le barman déposait leurs consommations sur la table.

Richard se figea, soudainement tiré de ses pensées. Il ne pensait pas que son ami aborderait ce sujet-là… cela dit, à la réflexion, il aurait dû s’y attendre. Il s’adossa contre sa chaise et baissa les yeux sur sa bière.

-Pas à ma connaissance, répondit-il. Ou alors ils n’en parlent pas.

-Mmh, j’avais cru que c’était juste un stéréotype sur la campagne… marmonna Severin.

-Tu crois que ça risque de poser problème ? Que tu sois out, je veux dire.

Severin sourit.

-C’est possible, mais j’ai l’habitude. Les grandes villes ne sont pas toujours un exemple d’ouverture d’esprit, ça ne serait pas la première fois que je reçois des remarques désagréables. J’ai l’habitude de les ignorer.

-Si seulement ce n’était que des remarques… soupira Richard.

Severin haussa un sourcil.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Richard se renfrogna.

-On entend trop d’histoire sur des gens qui se font tabasser, voir… tuer. Ça me fait peur.

Son ami lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, je sais me défendre.

Richard hocha la tête, puis but une gorgée de bière pour se donner une contenance.

-Comment tu t’en es rendu compte ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Severin s’esclaffa.

-Il m’a fallu un certain temps, figure-toi. J’ai toujours regardé mes camarades avec envie, mais comme j’étais aussi attiré par le sexe opposé, je ne pouvais pas être gay, pas vrai ? Donc j’ai passé mon adolescence à sortir avec… des filles, tout en jetant des regards envieux aux mecs. Je me convainquais que ce n’était que de l’admiration. Jusqu’à ce que mon frère aîné fasse savoir à notre famille qu’il était bi. A partir de ce moment-là, j’ai commencé à sérieusement me remettre en question, mais mon père a très mal pris le fait que mon frère ne soit pas strictement hétéro, et ça m’a plus ou moins renvoyé au fond du placard à coup de pieds au derrière. J’étais terrifié à l’idée de ne pas être normal. Je l’ai seulement accepté quand j’ai quitté la maison pour faire mes études. Et très franchement, je m’en porte bien mieux.

-Deux queers dans la famille ? Ça a dû en boucher un coin à ton père.

-Ooh, il était furieux ! Persuadé que c’était un choix que nous avions fait et que nous lui manquions de respect en nous comportant comme des dépravés. Enfin, il a passé l’arme à gauche depuis, je peux vivre ma vie sans me soucier de ses opinions de bigot.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Richard en baissant les yeux.

-Qu’il soit mort ? Moi, non. C’était un crétin.

Severin bût une gorgée de sa choppe et sourit à Richard. La famille était toujours un sujet frileux pour lui : entre son père qui avait tenté de contrôler sa vie et le formater par la violence, sa mère qui avait toujours tenu le rôle de plante d’intérieur plutôt que de parent, et son frère aîné qui s’était fait renvoyer de l’armée, sa vie familiale n’était pas des plus photogéniques. Mais il pouvait facilement simplifier ses parents en « père abusif et mère absente ». Quant à son frère Sebastian, ce dernier ne lui avait pas donné assez d’informations sur son réel emploi pour que Severin fasse de bourde. Certes, le jeune homme savait que son frère avait depuis longtemps quitté les chemins de la légalité. Mais pour autant que sache Severin, il ne faisait rien de bien différent de ce qu’il faisait à l’armée, et au moins il gagnait vraiment sa vie, et ne menaçait personne qui ne soit pas déjà impliqué dans le crime. Sebastian ne mentait pas à son frère, mais gardait les détails dans l’ombre, afin de le pas impliquer Severin. Et Severin en faisait de même pour les autres.

-Mais assez parlé de moi, annonça-t-il. Et toi, ta famille ?

Richard se figea. Entre la bière, l’ambiance chaleureuse du bar, et la voix douce et apaisante de Severin, il s’était laissé emporter dans la discussion, et n’avait pas vu le danger s’approcher. C’était la première fois que son ami abordait ce sujet avec lui, et il était pris au dépourvu. Que pouvait-il lui raconter ? Que ses parents étaient tous les deux morts dans des circonstances suspectes, alors qu’il était adolescent ? Hors de question. Qu’il avait un frère jumeaux magnat du crime ? Encore moins. Qu’il avait coupé tous les liens possibles avec son frère, par peur du danger constant dans lequel ce dernier vivait ? Severin s’enfuirait en courant.

-Je n’ai pas beaucoup de liens avec eux, répondit finalement Richard. On ne s’entend pas vraiment bien, je ne les vois qu’aux rares réunions de famille.

C’était un euphémisme, mais pas techniquement un mensonge. Difficile d’avoir des liens avec des parents décédés, et il ne voyait son frère Jim que lors des rares occasions où ce dernier le convoquait à Londres. Jim était une ombre qui planait au-dessus de sa vie, le surveillant sans cesse, lui demandant parfois des faveurs que Richard n’avait pas le courage de refuser, malgré son dégoût à l’idée de participer à des activités criminelles. Il aurait eu trop à perdre à dire non.

Le visage de Severin s’était assombri, reflet de celui de Richard, qui avait du mal à garder le sourire lorsque sa famille était mentionnée.

-Il y a une raison à ça ? s’enquit le blond.

-Des… dissensions. C’est compliqué.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière pour se donner une contenance.

-C’est pour ça que tu es venu t’enterrer au fin-fond de la Cornouailles ?

Richard eut un sourire amer. Severin était trop perspicace, et s’il continuait dans cette voie il allait être difficile de discuter sans mentir. Richard détestait le mensonge, lui préférant l’omission, mais il ne pouvait l’éviter lorsque les gens abordaient le sujet de la famille. Dans cette situation, le mieux était d’utiliser un sujet de déflexion. Et ce serait d’ailleurs une bonne occasion de finalement être honnête avec Severin.

-Effectivement. Enfin, au moins ce n’est pas eux qui viendront m’embêter parce que je suis gay.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût au tour de Severin de manquer de s’étrangler sur sa bière. Il releva ses yeux vers Richard, les sourcils haussés.

-Tu es… 

Richard cacha son sourire amusé dans sa choppe.

-Ouais. Ça fait deux queers à Fal Vale, maintenant.

-C’est pour ça que tu…

-Que j’ai réagi comme un idiot hier ? Oui, admit le jeune homme avec un sourire contrit. J’ai été pris au dépourvu.

Severin lui lança un sourire aguicheur.

-Pourquoi ? Jamais rencontré de bisexuels avant ?

Richard rougis légèrement, et haussa les épaules.

-Jamais rencontré grand monde, à vrai dire, répondit-il. Quand on est au placard, les interactions avec nos congénères sont limitées.

-Tu devrais en sortir, alors, suggéra Severin.

Richard releva les yeux vers son ami, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme l’observait d’un air doux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Pardon ?

-Crois-moi, le monde n’est pas aussi mauvais qu’on peut le croire. Et pour autant que je sache, Jake et Lorna n’en ont rien à faire, même chose pour le reste du groupe.

Richard détourna le regard, les mains serrées autour de sa chope. Severin avait l’air si sûr de lui, si épanoui… Et si aveugle à la réalité des choses.

-J’ai déjà été hors du placard, avoua-t-il. Et ça s’est très mal passé. J’admire ta confiance en toi et le fait que tu t’assumes, mais… Je préfère vivre dans le secret et être en sécurité, et ne pas avoir à me soucier du regard des autres.

Severin hésita un instant, et posa sa main sur celle de Richard. Ce dernier tressailli à son contact, mais se retint de retirer sa main.

-C’est ta décision, déclara le blond. Je n’en parlerais pas aux autres, promis.

Richard lui adressa un sourire rassuré.

-Merci.

Severin lui rendit son sourire.

-Merci à toi.

-Pour quoi ? demanda Richard, confus.

-Pour me l’avoir dit. Je sais que ça peut être dur d’en parler aux autres, ça demande du courage. Je suis heureux que tu me fasses confiance.

Il détourna le regard un instant, semblant hésitant, avant de relever les yeux vers Richard. 

-Je te propose quelque-chose, annonça-t-il. Un secret pour un secret.

-D’accord.

-Tu me promet que tu ne vas pas paniquer et t’enfuir en courant ?

Richard s’esclaffa.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Le blond lui souris nerveusement. Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un moment, puis finit par annoncer :

-Je suis trans.

Severin fixait Richard des yeux, observant sa réaction avec appréhension. Il ne savait pas comment son ami allait le prendre, il aurait dû tâter le terrain avant. Mais il espérait que le jeune homme, étant lui-même plus sensible à ces questions que la moyenne hétérosexuelle, ne réagirait pas négativement.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Richard pour intégrer l’information, après quoi il haussa les sourcils et demanda :

-Du coup, tu préfères que je t’appelle Severine ?

Richard écarquilla les yeux lorsque son ami éclata soudain de rire, faisant se retourner quelques personnes dans le pub. Le petit irlandais se renfonça dans son siège, extrêmement gêné et se demandant s’il avait encore gaffé, tandis que le blond essuyait quelques larmes.

-Non, c’est dans l’autre sens, expliqua-t-il finalement lorsqu’il eut contrôlé son hilarité. J’ai été assigné femme à la naissance, mais je suis un homme.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, marmonna Richard en virant rouge vif. Je ne voulais pas…

-Ne t’en fais pas, lui répondit son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Franchement, tu as eu une bonne réaction. J’aurais juste dû être plus clair.

-Ça reste un secret, je suppose ?

Severin hocha la tête.

-C’est mon histoire personnelle et ça ne regarde pas mes collègues.

-Je ne leur dirais pas, tu peux compter sur moi.

Il se tût un instant, avant de demander :

-Si ça ne les regarde pas… alors pourquoi moi ?

Severin posa son menton sur ses mains et réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre.

-Parce que… mon histoire personnelle peut regarder certaines personnes. C’est sans rapport avec le travail, et je sais que certains de mes collègues me considèreraient comme moins qu’un homme. Mais pour moi, une amitié doit être basée sur la confiance et l’honnêteté. Tu m’as fait confiance avec quelque chose d’important pour toi, c’est normal que ce soit réciproque.

La rougeur de Richard s’accentua. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Severin prenne cela autant au sérieux, mais c’était étonnamment rassurant de voir la valeur que le jeune homme accordait à cette confidence. Ils partageaient tous les deux un secret, et Richard sentait au fond de lui qu’il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en Severin. Et il ferait tout son possible pour être celui que Severin imaginait, quelqu’un d’honnête et digne de confiance. Tant que son ami ne cherchait pas à découvrir les quelques squelettes familiaux que Richard gardait cachés dans son placard, il pourrait se permettre d’être honnête sur tout le reste. Il espérait sincèrement que jamais Severin n’aurait à se mêler de ses affaires de famille – plus pour la sécurité du blond que pour la sienne. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui mentir.

-Ça va ? s’enquit Severin, tirant son ami de ses réflexions.

-Oui, ne t’inquiète pas, sourit ce dernier. Et merci. Ça me touche vraiment de savoir que je suis ton ami.

-C’est réciproque.

-Il commence à être tard, annonça Richard en se levant, il faudrait que je rentre.

-Je peut te raccompagner, si tu veux, suggéra le blond en l’imitant. Tu habites loin ?

-Quinze minutes à pied. Je ne veux pas t’embêter…

\- Ça me permettra de faire un peu d’exercice, plaisanta-t-il.

Il n’osa pas préciser qu’il voulait surtout passer plus de temps avec Richard, de peur de le mettre mal à l’aise. Il avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme était très réservé, et la dernière chose qu’il voulait faire était de l’effrayer. Il se contenta de l’observer avec un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis qu’il réglait leurs consommations auprès du barman. Severin pouvait voir en Richard ce que le petit irlandais ne voyait pas lui-même : un jeune homme mature, profond, intéressant, et définitivement attirant. Il priait pour qu’il se rende compte un jour de sa valeur, malgré le manque flagrant de confiance en soi qui semblait le tourmenter. Il ne l’avait pas explicitement dit, mais Severin devinait qu’il était passé par des épreuves qui avaient laissé des marques – que ce soit avec sa famille, à l’école étant plus jeune ou dans un précédent travail, cela n’était pas clair, mais il ne comptait pas insister. Pas aujourd’hui, en tout cas. Richard avait ses raisons de garder son passé pour lui, et Severin préférait attendre que le jeune homme trouve la force en lui de s’ouvrir, s’il le faisait un jour. Ce n’était pas à lui de le forcer.

Le trajet jusque chez Richard se fit dans une ambiance plus légère que la conversation au pub, et tous deux étaient clairement déçus de devoir couper court à la soirée. Severin ne put s’empêcher de pousser un sifflement appréciatif en reconnaissant la résidence de Richard : le quartier était considéré comme bourgeois, ou en tout cas ce qui tenait lieu de bourgeoisie dans une petite ville de campagne.

-Je ne savais pas que tu habitais ici ! Tu arrives à te payer ça avec ton salaire d’employé ferroviaire ?

Richard baissa les yeux, légèrement nerveux.

-A vrai dire, mon… ma famille me donne un coup de main.

-Vous n’êtes pas en si mauvais termes, alors, rigola Severin.

Son ami se renfrogna.

-Honnêtement, je préfèrerais qu’ils me fichent la paix et me laisse vivre ma vie.

Severin hésita un instant à continuer la conversation, mais Richard ne semblait pas vouloir approfondir le sujet. Le blond sortit finalement son téléphone en souriant.

-Je peux te demander ton numéro ? De manière totalement platonique, bien sûr. Ça sera plus simple que de se courir après dans les couloirs de la gare.

Richard ne put s’empêcher de rougir à la mention de « platonique », mais il sourit en prenant le téléphone que lui tendait son ami.

-Envoie moi un message, comme ça j’aurais le tient, demanda-t-il en tapant son numéro.

Il rendit l’appareil à Severin et il se quittèrent en souriant, Richard disparaissant derrière la porte de l’immeuble. Le blond tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses pénates, sans cesser de sourire. Il était soulagé d’avoir réglé le malentendu qui l’avait tracassé toute la journée, et surtout d’avoir passé une étape clé dans leur relation. De toutes les personnes qu’il côtoyait au quotidien, Richard était celui qu’il appréciait le plus, et le sentiment semblait être réciproque. La confiance que lui accordait le jeune homme était une chose rare, qu’il conserverait précieusement.


	3. Casse une jambe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à Max pour son témoignage sur sa passion du théâtre, qui m'a énormément aidé, et à Jean pour avoir partagé quelques anecdotes. Cher.e Jean, ça fait depuis YOLT que je t'avais promis de t'intégrer dans une fic, c'est maintenant chose faite.

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis l’incident, et Richard sortait régulièrement avec ses collègues et Severin – il restait réservé, certes, mais Severin appréciait sa présence, et il savait que Richard prenait plaisir à passer du temps avec les autres. Il leur avait parlé de sa passion pour le théâtre, et leur avait même fait une démonstration d’une scène sur laquelle il travaillait. L’ensemble du groupe l’avait félicité, le faisait rougir un peu. Severin regrettait qu’ils n’aient pas eu l’occasion d’en reparler depuis ; jusqu’à ce qu’un matin, Richard vienne le voir avant le début de son travail, brandissant une feuille de papier devant lui.

-Tu es libre demain soir ? s’enquit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Severin hocha la tête, curieux quant à l’enthousiasme de son ami.

-Je n’ai rien de prévu en particulier, pourquoi ?

-Ma troupe de théâtre, l’ _Abbey Theatre_ , fait la soirée d’ouverture d’une pièce sur laquelle on travaille depuis un mois. Ça s’appelle « Six personnages en quête d’auteur ». Ça te dirait de venir ?

Severin prit le papier que son ami lui tendait – un billet pour la pièce. Il releva les yeux vers le petit irlandais qui le regardait avec espoir, et lui rendit son sourire.

-Je serais là !

-Génial !

L’excitation de Richard était clairement visible, et il ressemblait plus à un gamin le jour de son anniversaire qu’à un chauffeur de train de trente ans. Le blond le regarda s’éloigner, remarquant que les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient. Il finit par secouer la tête et rangea le billet dans son casier. Hors de question qu’il le perde.

Le lendemain soir, Severin était en avance au théâtre – il n’était pas allé dans ce genre de représentation depuis longtemps et ne se souvenait plus s’il fallait arriver tôt pour choisir sa place. Le théâtre se trouvait à Carland Cross, une ville voisine, et Severin avait dû venir en bus. Quelques personnes étaient déjà assises dans la salle, lisant ou discutant en attendant l’ouverture du rideau. Le blond s’installa dans un fauteuil dans les premiers rangs et sorti de sa poche la brochure qu’il avait prise à l’entrée du théâtre.

« ‘ _Six personnages en quête d’auteur’, écrite en 1921, est la pièce la plus célèbre et la plus controversée du dramaturge italien Luigi Pirandello. Elle raconte l’histoire d’une troupe de théâtre et de son directeur rencontrant six personnages orphelins, à la recherche un auteur pour achever leur histoire. La pièce explore la relation entre réalité et fiction, entre un dramaturge et sa création, et entre les acteurs et les personnages qu’ils jouent, sous l’ombre constante de l’auteur invisible mais pourtant présent dans chacune de leurs actions._ »

Severin lut le reste de la brochure en diagonale, notant seulement que Richard jouait un personnage sobrement nommé « le Fils », et s’attarda sur les illustrations – des photos des répétitions de la pièce, probablement. Il sourit en reconnaissant son ami, figé dans un dialogue enflammé avec un jeune comédien aux traits androgynes. La pièce s’annonçait complexe et métaphorique, rien à voir avec les classiques qu’il avait étudié à l’école, il y avait des années de cela. C’était bien le genre de Richard, de s’intéresser aux mécaniques du théâtre dans le théâtre même – bien qu’il doute que ce soit lui qui ai choisi la pièce. Il aurait certainement besoin d’une explication sur les tenants et aboutissants de l’histoire, mais il était certain que son ami se ferait un plaisir de l’éclairer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la salle était finalement pleine, et un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année apparut sur scène pour prononcer quelques mots d’introduction à la pièce. Après quoi, trois coups sourds retentirent, et le lourd rideau s’ouvrit.

La représentation commençait avec un groupe d’acteurs répétant une pièce – une autre œuvre de Pirandello – sous l’œil tyrannique de leur directeur. Ils furent bientôt interrompus par l’arrivé d’une étrange famille, prétendant être des personnages à l’histoire inachevée, à la recherche d’un auteur pour terminer leur narration. Le directeur accepta de les écouter, fasciné par leur récit, et leur proposa de lui présenter la pièce dont ils étaient issus, pour que ses acteurs puissent la reproduire. Entre les péripéties, les retournements et les coups de théâtre, les rôles s’échangeaient et se brouillaient, les personnages devenant acteurs de leur propre drame tandis que ceux désignés acteurs prenaient le rôle de public. La troupe critiquait le comportement dominateur du directeur et leur inutilité dans une pièce qui se jouait toute seule, tandis que le directeur exprimait son incrédulité face à l’histoire racontée par les personnages. La pièce avait une progression complexe et contre-intuitive, mais en suivant le fil de la réflexion Severin parvint sans trop de mal à donner du sens au propos de l’œuvre, se laissant guider par le jeu d’acteur des personnages présents sur scène. Le Fils, joué par Richard, était celui qui intriguait Severin le plus : placé à part par le scénario, il refusait de jouer son rôle dans la pièce à l’intérieur de la pièce, se tenait à l’écart de sa famille et évitait les feux des projecteurs. Il était le seul des personnages à être opposé à l’idée de se donner en spectacle, malgré le fait qu’il était intrinsèquement lié au déroulé du drame. Jaloux de ses adelphes, le Demi-Frère et l’Enfant, il était finalement la cause de la mort des deux cadets, le laissant seul avec sa famille éclatée et la troupe des acteurs.

Lorsque la pièce s’acheva et que la troupe se rassembla sur scène pour saluer, Severin fût parmi ceux qui applaudissaient le plus fort. Le regard de Richard croisa un instant le sien dans la pénombre de la salle, et un sourire radieux éclairait le visage du comédien, imitant chacun de ses collègues.

Après le départ des acteurs, la salle se vida progressivement, et Severin sortit avec le reste de l’assistance avant de se diriger vers l’arrière du théâtre. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, et seul un lampadaire isolé illuminait l’entrée des artistes. Un homme se tenait adossé au mur, fumant une cigarette. Severin reconnu celui qui jouait le Père, et s’approcha de lui.

-Excusez-moi… le reste de la troupe n’est pas encore parti ?

L’homme leva les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête.

-Non, ils sont à l’intérieur. Mais ils sont en train de se changer. Il vaudrait mieux que vous attendiez qu’ils sortent.

Le blond hocha la tête et s’adossa au mur. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles Severin appris que l’homme s’appelait Eric et était le directeur de la troupe. Ils discutèrent de la pièce, le jeune homme exprimant son enthousiasme, mais ils furent rapidement interrompus par l’arrivée du reste des acteurs, papotant et rigolant comme des adolescents excités à la sortie de l’école. Richard s’immobilisa en reconnaissant Severin, et lui adressa un large sourire.

-Hey ! On va au _Lord and Spoon_ manger un morceau, ça te dit de venir ?

-Oh, je ne veux pas vous embêter…

-Tu dois être Severin ! le coupa l’Enfant en lui donnant un coup de poing amical. Richie nous a parlé de toi. Allez viens, ça va être sympa !

Le blond jeta un coup d’œil aux visage plein d’espoir de son ami, et capitula.

-Okay, je vous suis.

-Je m’appelle Nolwen, se présenta l’acteur qui semblait déjà connaitre son nom. Après chaque soirée d’ouverture, on se retrouve dans un pub ou un restaurant pour manger et boire ensemble. C’est la moitié du plaisir au théâtre.

-Je croyais que c’était seulement les comédies musicales de lycée qui faisaient ça ?

-Hey, ce n’est pas parce qu’on est des adultes qu’on n’a pas le droit de s’amuser !

Severin s’esclaffa, imité par Nolwen, et ils prirent la direction du pub, qui n’était qu’à quelques minutes de marche. Le blond en profita pour faire la connaissance du reste de la troupe, dont faisaient partie un bisexuel (à qui Severin fit un check amical en reconnaissant le badge sur sa veste) et un genderfluid, créature rare s’il en est.

Le restaurant était en fait une pizzeria, à la grande surprise de Severin à qui le nom inspirait plutôt une taverne dans la plus pure tradition anglaise. Le petit groupe hétéroclite était quasiment les seuls clients de l’établissement, et en profitèrent pour discuter d’une voix forte, certains membres de la troupe se lançant même dans un numéro musical. Tout le monde à part Eric commanda une bière - voire plusieurs – pour accompagner leur diner, et Severin partagea une pizza avec Richard. L’ambiance était festive et amicale, d’un type très différent des soirées organisées par ses collègues. Ici, les comédiens partageaient des anecdotes sur des accessoires égarés, des lignes de textes improvisées et des metteurs en scène bourrés, plutôt que de chercher à s’impressionner les uns les autres avec leurs chansons grivoises et leur résistance à l’alcool. L’alcool, d’ailleurs, coulait à flot, et tout le monde était éméché – voire bourré dans le cas de Jenna, l’actrice qui avait joué la Mère, et venait de descendre deux margaritas (pas les pizzas). Severin avait été rapidement adopté par la troupe, qui visiblement avait déjà entendu parler de lui en terme plutôt élogieux. Richard souriait sans réserve, heureux de voir que son ami s’intégrait sans problème à la bande. Au fil de la soirée, le groupe se sépara en plusieurs petits ilots de discussion, Severin se retrouvant naturellement avec Richard, ainsi que Nolwen qui était assis à côté d’eux. Ce dernier leur racontait sa première pièce de théâtre, lorsqu’ael était au collège.

-J’avais rejoint le club théâtre en cours d’année, et on m’avait attribué le rôle d’un élève qui s’était désisté en cours de route. Mon personnage était un garçon – enfin, ils étaient plus ou moins adaptables, mais tout le monde avait déjà appris son texte en parlant de ce personnage au masculin. Du coup j’ai insisté pour qu’il reste comme ça alors que la prof me proposait de le féminiser. J’ai encore une photo de moi avec une gigantesque moustache au crayon et un tailleur trop grand pour moi. Clairement, il y avait déjà des signes très jeune…

Richard s’esclaffa.

-Les premières pièces laissent toujours des… il s’interrompit un instant. J’allais dire bons souvenirs, mais disons plutôt intéressants.

-Ta première pièce remonte à quand ? s’enquit Severin.

-Le collège. C’est une passion sur le long terme. Je jouais dans la comédie musicale d’ _Alice_ _au Pays des Merveilles_ , je faisais partie de l’ensemble. Dans une des chansons, on devait répéter ce que disait la Chenille, et se lever en jetant les bras en l’air. Enfin, dans la deuxième partie de la chanson, mais ça je l’avais oublié. Ce qui fait que la première fois que la chenille a dit le mot en question, je me suis levé tout seul en criant « ZIP ! » avant de me rendre compte de ma méprise et d’essayer de me faire tout petit derrière mes camarades. On m’a assuré par la suite que je n’étais pas audible vu que seuls les personnages principaux avaient un micro, mais j’en ai quand même eu honte pendant tout le reste de la représentation.

-ZIP ! lança Nolwen en se levant de son siège, faisant éclater de rire Severin.

Richard lui décocha un coup de poing amical dans le bras, et ael se rassit.

-Tu n’as jamais fait de théâtre, toi ? demanda Nolwen à leur invité.

Severin haussa les épaules

-J’ai joué une pièce avec le club de mon collège, je suppose que ça compte. J’étais dans une production de _La sorcière du placard aux balais_ , et pour une raison qui m’échappe, notre directeur a pensé que c’était une bonne idée que je joue la sorcière, alors que j’étais le plus jeune et le plus chétif du groupe. Pour me donner l’air un peu plus menaçant, on m’a proposé de me mettre du noir sur les lèvres. Ça m’a paru une bonne idée sur le moment, jusqu’à ce que je j’aille me voire dans une glace. J’ai été tellement choqué par mon nouveau visage que j’ai tout retiré immédiatement et refusé de porter du maquillage sur scène.

Nolwen s’esclaffa.

-J’aurais adoré tester ce genre de maquillage étant gosse. Mes parents me disaient que ce n’était « pas convenable pour une jeune fille ». A la réflexion, c’est sûrement pour ça que je me suis lancé dans le théâtre, pour essayer d’être quelqu’un d’autre que ce qu’on m’imposait.

-Et toi, Rich’ ? Pourquoi le théâtre ? demanda Severin en posant son menton dans sa main.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme.

-Oulà, vaste sujet. Parce que c’est vivant, c’est riche, c’est… C’est un miroir de notre société, un genre de monde parallèle. Tu rentres dans le théâtre, et tu es dans un autre monde, le monde de l’auteur. C’est sa vision, son univers, et il t’inclut dedans, il te prend à partie, il te présente sa vision des choses… C’est une magnifique mise en valeur de la société, et par valeur je veux dire les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Il sublime la réalité pour en faire un miroir encore plus réel et poignant. Il te prend aux tripes, il te fait pleurer… Un texte de théâtre, s’il est bien écrit et bien joué, peut te faire remettre en question ta vie, ta philosophie, la manière dont tu te rapportes aux gens. Et avec un peu de chance, tu gardes encore tout ça en sortant de la salle. Je ne retrouve pas ça dans les autres formes d’art.

Severin ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que l’accent irlandais du jeune homme semblait plus prononcé lorsqu’il s’emportait. Il ne savait pas si c’était l’alcool ou l’enthousiasme, mais le blond trouvait cela adorable.

-Même pas dans le cinéma ? demanda-t-il.

Richard secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Le cinéma, c’est une industrie. C’est impersonnel, c’est fait pour être parfait. Tu peux aller voire cent fois une pièce de théâtre, ça ne sera jamais la même. Ce sont de vraies personnes devant toi, qui te racontent leurs existences, leurs drames, tout ce qui fait d’elles – et de nous – des humains. C’est réel, tu peux te plonger dedans, en faire partie – tu es dans leurs monde. Le cinéma, tu l’observe juste de loin. C’est seulement une illusion.

Severin observait silencieusement son ami tandis qu’il versait son cœur devant lui. La passion de Richard était la même que celle qui l’emportait lorsqu’il était sur scène, et une lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Le théâtre était plus qu’un divertissement pour lui, c’était une vocation, une flamme qui le faisait briller de l’intérieur, comprit Severin. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du jeune homme emporté dans sa tirade exaltée.

-C’est ce que tu ressens quand tu joues ? Faire partie d’un monde ?

Richard hocha la tête.

-Oui. Ça me permet de découvrir la vie des personnages que je joue, de me mettre à leur place… je deviens quelqu’un d’autre et je change de vie. Au final c’est moi qui créé ce monde, autant que l’auteur, c’est moi qui donne vie à son histoire. Je donne de moi aux personnages autant qu’eux me construisent, même si nous sommes des personnes totalement différentes. C’est comme s’ils parlaient à travers moi. Je transmets leurs mots, leurs questions, leurs avertissements au public, et je peux voire sa réaction devant moi, je peux voire les yeux briller, les larmes couler, les corps trembler. Le temps de deux heures, on est tous englobés dans le même univers, dans la vie de quelqu’un d’autre. C’est quelque chose de magique et unique.

Nolwen semblait avoir remarqué la déférence avec laquelle Severin regardait l’orateur, car ael lui adressa un sourire complice avant de reporter son regard sur Richard.

-Ça me permet de m’échapper, continua ce dernier après avoir pris une gorgée de bière. De sortir de moi un moment et de vivre une autre vie. D’apprendre comment vivre la mienne. C’est une sorte d’école, et les acteurs apprennent autant que le public.

Severin acquiesça, sans quitter des yeux le visage aux joues rosies par l’alcool de son ami. Qu’avait-il appris ce soir ? Qu’une même personne pouvait être incroyablement différente en fonction du lieu, des gens avec qui elle était, de ce qu’elle faisait ; tout en gardant ce qui lui donnait son identité, ce qui la rendait unique. Comme si les murs autour de la flamme de son cœur se faisaient plus fins et le laissait briller. Qu’une passion était quelque chose de magnifique, qu’il enviait à son ami – mais surtout il était heureux que ce dernier ai une vocation pour le guider et le faire avancer. Que partager ce fragment de sa vie et de son cœur avec Severin était une marque d’attention et de confiance que Richard n’offrait qu’à peu de gens. Que le petit irlandais était incroyablement beau lorsqu’il était heureux.

Et que Severin était tombé amoureux.

Il fut graduellement tiré de sa torpeur par la voix d’Eric qui s’était joint à la conversation. La soirée avançait et s’étirait petit à petit dans la nuit. Severin passa les dernières minutes, heures, siècles – il avait du mal à garder la notion du temps – à écouter les conversations d’une oreille, tandis qu’il laissait ses pensées dériver vers Richard, son enthousiasme, sa voix entraînante et l’étincelle dans ses yeux. Lorsque le restaurant finit par fermer, Eric se proposa pour le ramener, étant l’un des rares qui n’avait pas assez bu pour déclencher un éthylotest. Severin accepta avec gratitude, et se laissa reconduire en compagnie de quelques autres acteurs. Il remercia chaleureusement la troupe pour son accueil, serra Richard dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir – un geste qu’il se serait retenu de faire étant sobre – et rentra finalement chez lui, l’esprit embrumé par l’alcool et les sentiments. La voix aux accents chantants du petit irlandais continuait de résonner à ses oreilles, et il s’endormit en souriant, attendant avec impatience le lendemain pour retrouver son ami.

Richard fût le dernier à arriver chez lui, et il ne restait plus qu’Eric dans la voiture lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin à sa résidence. Le directeur le salua chaleureusement alors qu’il quittait le véhicule.

-Bonne nuit, Rich’.

-Bonne nuit, Eric, répondit l’interpellé en souriant.

Il s’apprêtait à refermer la portière lorsque la voix de son ami l’arrêta.

-Severin est un gars bien. Ne le perd pas.

Richard hocha la tête. Il n’avait pas l’intention de se séparer du blond de sitôt. Il le salua de la main une dernière fois et rentra dans son immeuble. Il venait juste de verrouiller la porte de son appartement lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Surpris, il fouilla frénétiquement ses poches à la recherche de l’appareil – qui pouvait bien l’appeler à cette heure de la nuit ?

Son cœur se serra lorsqu’il reconnut le nom affiché sur l’écran.

Jim.

Avec un soupir, il décrocha et porta l’appareil à son oreille.

- _Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère,_ s’exclama une voix distordue par les ondes - en tendant l’oreille, on pouvait y reconnaitre les mêmes accents que dans celle de Richard.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son canapé, les yeux fermés.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Jim. Un an plus proche de la mort.

- _Oooh, ne dit pas ça. Tu sais bien que tu mourras après moi !_

-Je ne disais pas ça pour moi. Pourquoi tu m’appelle aussi tard ?

- _Tu avais une représentation de théâtre, non ? Je ne voulais pas te déranger._

Richard fronça les sourcils. Jim ne se posait d’habitude pas de questions sur son emploi du temps avant de l’appeler – il s’arrangeait juste pour qu’il ne soit plus au travail.

- _Je sais que c’est important pour toi,_ continua la voix dans le combiné.

Richard souris. Leur passion pour le théâtre était une des rares choses que les deux frères avaient en commun – la seule différence était la manière dont ils l’avaient intégrée dans leur vie. Jim exerçait un métier où il devait constamment jouer un rôle – surtout pour préserver sa sécurité et son anonymat, mais Richard savait pertinemment qu’il en retirait un certain plaisir.

-C’était une pièce de Pirandello, précisa le comédien.

- _Oh, ce vieux schnock ?_ La voix de Jim se fit condescendante. _Il essaie d’expliquer des concepts métaphysiques en les enveloppant d’encore plus de métaphysique, il mélange illusion et réalité, et il finit toujours sur des conclusions d’une platitude accablante. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouve._

-J’aime bien ses délires métaphysiques, se justifia simplement Richard. Ça fait plus réfléchir que du Molière et du Shakespeare.

- _N’entrons pas dans ce débat, tu veux bien ?_

-Pourquoi tu m’appelles ?

- _Pardon ?_

-Tu m’as déjà appelé la semaine dernière pour le rapport sur notre situation que tu me fais tous les mois. Soit dit en passant, tu sais très bien que je n’ai jamais rien à te signaler. Je vis au fin fond d’un trou paumé en Cornouailles, aucun de tes ‘’clients’’ ne pourra me retrouver ici. Et si tu ne m’appelles pas pour surveiller ma situation, je vois mal quelle faveur tu pourrais me réclamer – ma prochaine sortie à Londres n’est pas prévue avant plusieurs mois, je ne te sers à rien ici.

Le silence s’établit pendant quelques secondes, avant que la voix numérique de Jim ne s’élève.

- _Je voulais simplement te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Je doute que tes collègues aient pu le faire, vu la date qui est écrite sur tes papiers d’identité._

Le cœur de Richard se serra. Jim avait raison, il était le seul qui le connaisse entièrement. Même ses meilleurs amis se trompaient sur sa date d’anniversaire – encore un mensonge qu’il avait dû leur servir pour protéger son identité. Ce n’était qu’un détail, après tout ce temps ça ne devrait plus le toucher – mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

-Merci. Et bon anniversaire à toi aussi.

Il n’attendit pas que Jim dise quelque-chose d’autre, et raccrocha le téléphone. En d’autres circonstances, il aurait pu continuer la discussion, mais il se faisait tard, presque tôt, et entre l’alcool et la fatigue, Richard n’était pas d’humeur à avoir une conversation complète avec son frère. Il ne savait pas si Jim l’avait appelé par courtoisie ou réellement par attention pour son jumeau, mais quelle que soit la raison, la discussion laissait une impression douce-amère à Richard. Après tout, un anniversaire n’était qu’une date quelconque, et il avait passé la soirée avec des gens qu’il aimait. Peu importait qu’ils sachent ou non ce que la date signifiait pour lui. Il alla finalement se coucher, en tentant de se concentrer sur le fait qu’il avait une vie en dehors de Jim. Il devait peut-être cacher des choses à ses proches, mais il n’en restait pas moins le vrai lui.


	4. La meilleure bourde

Richard se détestait. S’il avait pu se regarder en face et se crier dessus, il l’aurait fait. Cela allait au-delà de son manque habituel de confiance en lui, cette fois, il était vraiment en colère contre l’adolescent optimiste stupide qui vivait en lui, et déprimé par son manque de contrôle. Il avait tout fichu en l’air, encore une fois. Et cette fois ci, il était presque certain qu’il serait impossible de remettre en place les fragments de sa relation brisée avec Severin.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Avec le printemps naissant et le retour des beaux jours, Severin avait proposé à son ami de passer l’après-midi dehors avec lui. Richard n’avait pas hésité à accepter l’invitation, et ils avaient déjeuné dans le café préféré du petit irlandais, avant de se promener dans le parc de Fal Vale. Richard appréciait ces moments qu’il passait seul avec Severin, loin de leurs collègues, du travail et des soucis de la vie quotidienne. C’était de petites bulles hors du temps, qui lui permettait de se reposer, se ressourcer et reprendre confiance en lui-même et en sa vie. Une vie qui lui semblait d’ailleurs plus lumineuse et épanouie depuis que le jeune homme y était entré : il avait fait l’effet d’une clé sur la porte qui retenait Richard enfermé en lui-même, et il lui avait permis de s’ouvrir aux gens qui l’entouraient, s’autoriser un contact nouveau avec ses amis, et prendre confiance dans le regard des autres. Il restait bien sûr l’homme réservé qu’il était, ne prenait pas autant part aux discussions que les autres, et gardait sa vie privée pour lui ; mais partager son temps et ses centres d’intérêts avec d’autres personnes contrebalançait grandement le sentiment d’enfermement qu’il pouvait ressentir parfois. Enfin, il avait l’impression de reprendre son existence en main, et de profiter de sa vie plutôt que de passer son temps à contrôler son environnement, ses gestes et ses paroles. Severin lui avait offert ce qu’il cherchait depuis longtemps : l’occasion de vivre une vie normale. Il pouvait presque oublier ses secrets et ses efforts pour les cacher, et sa routine était devenue plus un réconfort qu’une protection. Richard remerciait silencieusement Severin pour cette libération, et espérait en son for intérieur que le jeune homme appréciait leur relation autant que lui la chérissait.

Richard savait au fond de lui qu’il vivait toujours sur le fil du rasoir. La vie paisible et heureuse qu’il s’était construite pouvait tomber en pièce à n’importe quel instant – mais le fait qu’il en ai actuellement le contrôle était rassurant. Il tenait uniquement à lui de maintenir l’illusion de Richard Brook, l’ami bizarre mais gentil avec qui Severin aimait passer du temps, le nerd passionné de théâtre qui offrait des représentations dramatiques sous les rires et les applaudissements de son ami, l’homme empathique et attentionné qui écoutait Severin lui parler de ses problèmes et lui demander ses conseils. Tant qu’il maintenait hors de l’eau cette partie de l’iceberg, tout irait bien ; tant qu’il gardait pour lui ses sentiments, leur amitié perdurerait. Mais il fallait pour cela se retenir de prendre la main de Severin lorsqu’ils allaient au cinéma ensemble, rester discret lorsqu’il admirait le profil magnifique du jeune homme, ne pas montrer qu’il buvait chacune de ses paroles, ne pas laisser s’exprimer sa colère lorsque Severin lui parlait d’un collègue désobligeant ou irrespectueux. S’il montrait le vrai visage de ses sentiments, il risquait de perdre la profonde complicité qui s’était établie entre eux, et Severin, trop respectueux, s’éloignerait de peur de faire un faux pas. Richard ne pouvait risquer de briser leur relation en laissant entrevoir ses sentiments égoïstes. 

Mais malgré toutes sa prudence et ses précautions, garder le contrôle de ses émotions auprès de Severin devenait de plus en plus difficile. Richard s’autorisait parfois un geste, une petite attention qui, il l’espérait, ne trahirait pas ses sentiments envers son « ami », et chaque fois il craignait d’aller trop loin – mais Severin lui répondait par un sourire amusé, ou un compliment, et Richard se détendait. A présent, les deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc dans le parc presque désert, et observaient dans un silence relaxant les bourgeons qui commençaient à poindre dans les arbres. C’était un de ces moment qui ne nécessitaient pas de parole, et les deux amis était satisfaits de simplement passer du temps l’un avec l’autre. Richard était en train de songer à l’apparente simplicité de leur relation, lorsqu’il sentit un poids s’appuyer sur son épaule. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant que Severin avait posé sa tête contre lui et fermé les yeux. Le grand blond avait eu une semaine éreintante, et l’ambiance paisible du parc était propice à une sieste improvisée – bien qu’il doute d’être le plus confortable des oreillers. Il tenta de rester le plus immobile possible pour ne pas déranger son ami, et se contenta d’observer les arbres autour de lui. Les cerisiers étaient en train de fleurir, et il sourit en se rappelant qu’il s’agissait de la fleur préférée de Severin. Il jeta un coup d’œil au blond : ce dernier avait les yeux clos et un air paisible sur le visage, sa respiration profonde faisait légèrement bouger Richard. Après un moment d’hésitation, le jeune homme posa sa tête contre celle de Severin – pas de réaction du blond. Richard prit conscience que les battements de son cœur étaient plus rapides, et il soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas profiter d’un moment de calme auprès de Severin sans que son cœur s’emballe ? Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et ferma les yeux un instant. La brise qui soufflait dans le parc fit voleter une des mèches de Severin qui vint chatouiller la joue de Richard, lui tirant un sourire amusé. La respiration du blond n’avait pas changé, toujours aussi paisible et profonde, et Richard avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu’au poids de sa tête sur son épaule, au contact de ses cheveux soyeux sur sa joue et aux soulèvements régulier de sa poitrine – son esprit semblait à présent incapable de remarquer le parc autour de lui, et le monde semblait à présent tourner autour des deux hommes assis sur le banc. Severin était très probablement endormi, et Richard devait faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour s’empêcher de caresser les cheveux ou la joue du jeune homme. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que des amis faisaient, et il ne voulait pas réveiller Severin et le faire s’éloigner. Et voilà, les battements de son cœur recommençaient à s’affoler…

_Embrasse-le_ , murmura une petite voix au fin fond de son esprit, immédiatement réduite au silence par son instinct de conservation. Richard ferma les yeux pour s’empêcher d’admirer la courbe des joues de Severin et le blond doré de ses cheveux. Cela ne fit que laisser libre court à ses pensées, ce qui n’aidait pas beaucoup, et il rouvrit finalement les paupières pour fixer son regard sur les fleurs qui voletaient. Severin était totalement aveugle à la tempête qui faisait rage à quelques centimètres de lui. Le petit irlandais jeta un nouveau coup d’œil au dormeur, et ne put retenir un sourire. Il n’y avait qu’en ces moments que Richard pouvait être lui-même et laisser voir un bout de l’iceberg qu’étaient ses sentiments pour Severin.

-Je t’aime, murmura-t-il d’une voix aussi basse que possible, qui se perdit dans le vent.

Richard su qu’il avait commis une erreur lorsqu’il sentit soudain Severin se raidir contre lui.

Merde.

Il releva la tête, et le blond se redressa, se retournant lentement vers lui.

Merde !

Il battit des paupières, chassant le sommeil qui finalement ne devait pas être aussi profond que Richard l’avait imaginé. Le cœur du jeune homme s’affola alors qu’il prenait conscience de l’ampleur de l’erreur qu’il venait de commettre, et de ses conséquences.

Les yeux bleus de Severin se plantèrent comme des pieux dans ceux de Richard, l’empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

-Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Severin d’une voix douce.

-Rien ! répliqua le jeune homme, un peu trop vite pour être crédible.

_Pitié faites que Severin n’ai pas entendu, faite qu’il n’insiste pas, pitié…_ Richard cherchait désespérément une porte de sortie tandis que son esprit soudain noyé sous l’adrénaline se mettait à paniquer et à tourner à cent kilomètre heure.

-Je t’ai entendu, insista le blond. Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?

La panique devait être visible sur le visage de Richard, car Severin ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire d’un air amusé.

-Je n’ai rien dit du tout !

_Il va rire, il va se moquer de moi, il va penser que je suis ridicule…_

-Si, tu as dit…

Sous le regard abasourdi de Severin, Richard se leva d’un bond et ramassa son sac d’un geste vif, avant de se mettre à courir sur le chemin de terre qui traversait le parc. Il entendit le blond se lever à sa suite et crier son nom, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ne se retourna pas en sortant du parc, il ne se retourna pas en entendant sonner son téléphone dans la poche de son jean, il ne se retourna pas en traversant le kilomètre et demi qui le séparait de sa résidence. Il ne cessa de courir qu’en atteignant la porte de son immeuble, contre laquelle il s’appuya, essoufflé. Richard prit sa tête entre ses mains et jura contre sa stupidité astronomique. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde ainsi, se croire à l’abris et penser que Severin ne l’entendrait pas ? Et pourquoi, oh pourquoi était-il parti en courant comme un voleur ? La panique l’empêchait de réagir de manière rationnelle, et maintenant il regrettait sa fuite, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il sentit à nouveau vibrer son téléphone dans sa poche, et jura une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Severin, pas maintenant, pas dans cet état. Le crâne résonnant d’injures et d’insultes, il ouvrit la porte de son immeuble d’une main tremblante et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre son appartement. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, jeta son téléphone qui sonnait toujours dans un coin, et s’affala sur son lit, à présent vidé de toute énergie.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et apaiser quelque peu la tempête qui faisait rage sous son crâne. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux résolument fixés sur le plafond blanc et vide, il tenta de faire le point sur sa situation.

Il venait accidentellement de déclarer ses sentiments à l’homme qu’il aimait. C’était déjà un mauvais début. Severin, visiblement, trouvait cela drôle. De mieux en mieux. Et Richard avait pris la fuite avant de pouvoir mettre les choses au clair et essayer de calmer la situation, l’empêchant à présent de nier quoi que ce soit auprès de Severin. Oh, et il ignorait ses appels et ses SMS. Richard se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il avait beau savoir qu’il devrait tôt ou tard parler des événements avec le blond, il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à lire ce qu’il lui avait écrit. Mieux valait tenter de se calmer avant… Ce que le cerveau de Richard semblait parfaitement incapable de faire : il était toujours en train de jurer et d’énumérer toutes les conséquences désastreuses auxquelles il aurait à faire face le lendemain. Les moqueries de ses collègues. La pitié de Severin. La disparition, pure et simple, de la complicité qu’il partageait avec lui. Il voyait mal Severin cesser tout simplement de le fréquenter, mais le blond prendrait forcément ses distances. Les quelques restes d’optimisme brisé de Richard tentèrent d’attirer son attention, suggérant que peut-être, _peut-être_ , ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais le jeune homme balaya ces arguments irréalistes d’un revers de la main. Severin parlait toujours de lui comme de son meilleur ami. Il était gentil et attentionné avec tout le monde, et la confiance et l’intimité qu’ils partageaient n’étaient que les marques d’une camaraderie profonde, le genre dont on ne peut plus sortir une fois qu’elle s’est développée. Croire qu’il avait la moindre chance ne ferait que rendre la chute encore plus douloureuse, lorsqu’il devrait finalement faire face à Severin et aux conséquences de son comportement inconscient.

Son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, et il se leva de son lit pour aller le récupérer. L’écran montrait une photo de Severin, tout sourire, et son nom écrit en dessous. Richard hésita pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, tenant le téléphone devant ses yeux d’une main tremblante. Ignorer Severin ne faisait probablement qu’aggraver sa situation, et plusieurs fois il fut sur le point de décrocher le téléphone… jusqu’à ce que l’appareil cesse finalement de sonner. Richard le lâcha sur la moquette sans cérémonie et s’assit à même le sol, la tête entre les mains. Son esprit continuait à bouillonner, et quoi qu’il fasse il ne parvenait pas à le faire taire. Il passa rapidement en revue ses options : aucune ne semblait bonne. Richard n’avait jamais été doué pour les relations sociales, et n’avait jamais été dans une situation aussi problématique que celle-ci…

Une petite voix vicieuse dans sa tête s’empressa de lui rappeler toutes les circonstances dramatiques dans lesquelles il s’était retrouvé au fil de sa courte vie : avoir brisé sa relation avec l’homme qu’il aimait était bien loin d’être en tête du classement. Mais tous ces problèmes avaient un point commun : Jim. Qu’il en soit la cause ou la résolution, son frère était toujours au cœur des troubles qui l’avaient marqué le plus, et Richard ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si c’était pour cela qu’il avait autant de mal à régler ses problèmes comme un être humain normal.

Pendant un instant désespéré, Richard envisagea d’appeler son frère pour lui demander son aide. Puis il se flanqua une large gifle mentale tout en jetant un regard assassin à son téléphone. Jim était bien la dernière personne à qui Richard pouvait demander des conseils relationnels : il n’était même pas certain que le criminel possède un cœur capable de ressentir des émotions humaines. Il savait déjà quelle solution Jim proposerait : éliminer l’élément perturbateur qui plongeait Richard dans le désarroi. Autrement dit, tuer Severin, purement et simplement. Richard poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie normale, dans une famille fonctionnelle, et n’avoir à se soucier que de ses propres problèmes ? Encore une fois, malgré la routine que Richard avait construite pour guider sa vie, et les gens dont il s’était entouré, il restait seul. A qui pouvait-il bien demander conseil ? Son frère ? Il ne voulait même pas le prendre en compte dans l’équation. Ses collègues ? Il ne les connaissait que vaguement, et il ne pouvait pas s’autoriser à s’ouvrir à eux. Ses amis comédiens ? Malgré tout le respect présent entre eux, Richard ne leur avait pas parlé du fait qu’il était gay, et maintenant était le pire moment pour le faire. Et Severin était bien la dernière personne à qui il puisse parler en ce moment. Ironiquement, la personne à qui il faisait le plus confiance était au centre du problème.

Richard s’était mis tout seul dans cette situation, et il devrait en sortir lui-même. Il avait pris sa décision : il devrait prendre son courage à deux mains tremblantes, s’excuser auprès de Severin, tenter si possible de rafistoler leur amitié, et faire tout ce qu’il pourrait pour convaincre le blond que ses sentiments ne changeraient rien à leur relation. Il contemplait à présent le futur avec une certitude résignée. Tant pis pour lui s’il perdait en chemin l’amitié qui comptait la plus pour lui. Ce ne serait que la conséquence logique de ses actions irréfléchies.

Richard resta allongé sur le sol pendant un long moment, alors que le temps glissait autour de lui sans le toucher. Il finit par se lever, rangea son téléphone à un endroit où il ne risquait pas de marcher dessus, et s’attela à ses tâches ménagères, dans l’espoir de distraire son esprit du désastre relationnel qu’il avait déclenché. Puis il passa la soirée devant la télévision à regarder un film, sans parvenir à réellement se concentrer dessus. Lorsqu’il alla finalement se coucher, il ne se rappelait ni du titre, ni du scénario. Seul le visage de Severin habitait ses pensées, un rictus aux lèvres alors qu’il lui demandait de répéter les trois mots qu’il venait de murmurer.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures avant de finalement trouver le sommeil.

oOoOoOo

En se réveillant, Severin ressentit un léger malaise. C’était inhabituel, car il était plutôt du genre à se lever du bon pied, mais quelque-chose en lui s’inquiétait pour la journée à venir. Il lui fallut un moment de réflexion pour que les événements de la veille reviennent à sa mémoire embrumée par le sommeil, et son visage s’affaissa au souvenir de Richard s’enfuyant en courant du parc. Il s’assit sur le bord de son lit et attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit. Aucun nouveau message. Il soupira avant de se lever et de se préparer pour le travail. Ce n’était pas tant la fuite de Richard qui le gênait, mais son absence de réponse. Ce n’était pas le genre du petit irlandais de s’enfermer ainsi dans le silence – pas avec lui, en tout cas. S’il avait d’abord douté d’avoir entendu les mots prononcés par Richard dans le parc, la fuite soudaine du jeune homme les avait rapidement confirmés. Severin avait tenté de lui courir après, mais le temps qu’il reprenne ses esprits et réalise ce qui venait de se passer, il était déjà loin. Il avait été pris au dépourvu par la réaction de Richard, même si à la réflexion il pouvait la comprendre ; mais pourquoi l’ignorait-il ainsi alors que tous ses messages visaient à le rassurer ? Avait-il fait un faux pas, quelque-chose qui avait blessé le jeune sans qu’il s’en rende compte ? Richard ne semblait pas réaliser que ses sentiments pour Severin étaient réciproques – le grand blond avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre, mais il n’était pas le plus doué lorsqu’il s’agissait de draguer, en particulier les hommes, et entre ses tentatives maladroites et l’anxiété sociale de Richard, le message avait dû se perdre. Severin se disait finalement qu’il aurait peut-être dû prendre les devants, et déclarer clairement ses sentiments au jeune homme, comme ce dernier l’avait fait hier. Mais jusqu’à présent, Richard n’avait pas semblé particulièrement intéressé par Severin, outre le fait qu’ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et que le petit irlandais lui parlait plus volontiers de lui qu’à ses autres collègues, et qu’il le regardait souvent lorsqu’il croyait que Severin ne le voyait pas, et… à la réflexion, Severin aurait vraiment dû se douter de quelque chose.

Il poussa un nouveau soupire de frustration. Quoi qui se soit passé la veille, Severin espérait sincèrement que le malentendu puisse être dissipé par la discussion – à supposer que Richard accepte de lui parler, et ne passe pas la journée à l’éviter. Il envoya sans grand espoir un énième SMS à son ami, et prit la direction de la gare, un nœud serré dans l’estomac. Avec un peu de chance, en arrivant en avance il parviendrait à croiser Richard avant que celui-ci ne commence à travailler.

Le trajet en bus s’effectua dans un silence anxieux, uniquement ponctué par le bruit de fond des conversations des usagers. Il était dans les premières personnes arrivées sur le lieu de travail, seuls les membres de la première équipe du matin ainsi qu’une hôtesse de guichet étaient présents. Severin la salua d’un hochement de tête et continua son chemin vers la salle commune partagée par les employés. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, s’assurant qu’il lui restait une bonne heure avant le début de son service, et s’assit sur un banc en attendant l’arrivée de Richard.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il allait entrer dans la salle mais se figea en remarquant Severin. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le petit irlandais eu un instant d’hésitation. L’appréhension se lisait sur son visage, et il semblait regarder Severin d’un air suppliant. Lorsque ce dernier se leva d’un bond de son banc, Richard tourna les talons et disparu dans le couloir. Severin jura et se lança à sa suite, assez rapidement cette fois pour le rattraper.

-Richard, tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à m’éviter ! s’exclama-t-il en agrippant son bras.

Richard se stoppa net et se retourna vers le blond, l’air apeuré. Il jeta d’abord un coup d’œil alentour, notant la présence de l’hôtesse à l’autre bout du hall, et tourna finalement le regard vers Severin.

-Pas ici, marmonna-t-il d’une voix pressante.

Il se libéra d’un geste de l’emprise de Severin et se dirigea dans le couloir vers la porte arrière de la gare. Son compagnon le suivit, quelque peu rassuré. Au moins, Richard acceptait de lui parler.

Ils passèrent la porte de service pour se retrouver dans le parking arrière de la gare, quasiment pas fréquenté – la plupart des employés venaient à pied ou en bus. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Richard se planta devant lui, près du mur, évitant le regard de Severin. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Richard le prit de court.

-Je t’en prie, oublie ce que j’ai dit, demanda-t-il à toute vitesse. Je n’aurais jamais dû le dire, ça m’a échappé mais j’aurais dû le garder pour moi. Tu es le meilleur ami que j’ai ici, et je ne veux pas perdre ça, je ne veux pas que… mes sentiments changent quoi que ce soit à notre relation. Alors s’il te plait, dis-moi qu’on peut rester-

-Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

Richard se figea au milieu de sa phrase et releva la tête vers Severin, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Severin avait posé une main sur son bras, et le regardait avec une intensité qui aurait pu faire fondre de la pierre. Richard battit des paupières, confus et incertain de ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

-Tu… quoi ?!

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Severin.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je t’embrasse ?

Le jeune homme pouvait voir presque physiquement les résistances, les peurs et l’appréhension de Richard fondre comme neige au soleil, tandis que les traits de son visage se relaxaient, comme si une armure pesant des tonnes venait de lui être ôtée. Les yeux pris au piège du regard de Severin, il se contenta de balbutier.

-N… Non, je-

Les mots qui luttaient pour s’échapper de ses lèvres se perdirent sur celles de Severin, et Richard ferma finalement les yeux sous l’afflux de sensations à la fois terrifiantes et magnifiques. La caresse inattendue des lèvres tièdes de Severin était un rayon de soleil qui éclairait d’un coup tous les coins sombres de son esprit, sa peur, sa solitude, son angoisse à l’idée de perdre l’homme qu’il aimait ; tous ses doutes s’évanouirent, ne laissant plus que la certitude.

-Je t’aime.

Richard planta son regard dans le bleu océan qui lui faisait face, un sourire timide aux lèvres, et laissa les mots de Severin achever le travail entamé par le baiser. Le sourire radieux de ce dernier ne parvint qu’à faire perdre encore plus ses moyens à Richard, si c’était possible.

-Je suis désolé… marmonna-t-il en laissant aller sa tête contre la vaste poitrine de Severin. Je suis vraiment un idiot.

Une main se posa doucement sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux, passant les doigts entre ses mèches folles.

-On se complète bien, murmura la voix de Severin à son oreille.

Richard pouffa – autant un rire nerveux que de l’amusement face aux propos de Severin. Ils étaient vraiment deux désastres gays. Les bras protecteurs du grand blond l’enveloppèrent, et Richard répondit à l’étreinte, serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras comme s’il avait peur qu’il s’envole et disparaisse. Après quelques secondes ils finirent par se séparer, et leurs sourires auraient pu illuminer toute la ville.

-Je suis vraiment désolé… répéta Richard en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Arrête de t’excuser, ce n’est rien, le rassura le blond.

Un ange passa, alors que les deux se regardaient dans un silence gêné, et Richard murmura :

-N’en parle pas aux autres, d’accord ?

Severin hocha la tête.

-Je n’en parlerais pas.

Il tendit une main timide vers celle de Richard, qui se rapprocha pour la prendre, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

-Merci, répondit-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Severin.

Il pouvait sentir le jeune homme sourire contre sa bouche, et c’était le sentiment le plus grisant qui soit : savoir que c’était lui qui le faisait sourire, qu’il le rendait heureux. Un bonheur qu’il avait cru lui être interdit jusqu’à présent. Ce devait être un miracle, et Richard se surprit à remercier Dieu pour l’avoir poussé à commettre cette bourde immense, qui s’était révélée être une bénédiction. Vu leur situation, ils auraient pu passer encore des mois avec leurs sentiments inavoués à attendre que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête.

Richard se détourna finalement et se dirigea vers la porte, ses doigts s’attardant sur la paume de Severin avant de la quitter – seulement temporairement, se dit-il.

-Il faut vraiment qu’on y aille, annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte et se retournant vers Severin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et le suivi à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Il avait encore la tête qui tournait, et du mal à prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. La brume rose qui baignait son esprit mettrait encore du temps à se dissiper, en attendant il se contentait de sourire comme un idiot en songeant qu’il était l’homme le plus heureux de la terre.


	5. Plus seul

Les débuts de relation étaient toujours quelque chose d’étrange pour Severin. Il avait l’impression de se trouver dans une sorte d’état transitoire, comme un papillon sortant lentement de son cocon – l’intimité qu’il construisait petit à petit avec Richard était une continuation de la complicité qui avait caractérisé leur amitié, mais il hésitait sur les gestes à faire, les mots à dire, les attentions à avoir. Il avançait à petits pas sur le chemin d’une vie commune qu’il attendait depuis longtemps de pouvoir explorer. Il n’avait jamais été du genre à passer du jour au lendemain d’inconnu à couple fusionnel, et cherchait encore les mots à placer sur ce qu’il vivait avec Richard. Mais pour le moment, la simple présence du petit irlandais à ses côtés suffisait à le combler. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé de l’appartement de Severin, en train de regarder un film de détective. Enfin, assis était un bien grand mot. Ils avaient commencé la soirée côté à côte, confortablement installés contre le dossier, un bol de chips posé entre eux ; jusqu’à ce que Richard approche timidement sa main de celle de Severin, ses doigts caressant sa peau avec la légèreté d’une plume. Severin avait souris et avait pris sa main dans la sienne, et quelques minutes plus tard Richard était roulé en boule contre le torse du grand blond, la joue de Severin posé sur sa tête, et leurs doigts entremêlées comme des pelotes de laine avec lesquelles un chaton aurait joué un peu trop longtemps. Severin ne pouvait pas voir le visage du plus jeune, mais un sourire radieux étirait ses lèvres, et il avait la plus grande difficulté à se concentrer sur le film, trop occupé qu’il était à penser à la chaleur dégagée par le corps de Richard contre son torse.

La sérénité du moment fut brisée par la sonnerie guillerette du téléphone de Richard, posé sur la table basse du salon. La musique et les vibrations se mêlaient aux paroles de la télévision pour créer un brouhaha confus. Richard poussa un grognement, et étendit la main pour attraper l’appareil. Son oreiller attitré se redressa pour le laisser bouger et s’enquit :

-Tu veux que je mette en pause ?

-Ça va, t’inquiète, répondit Richard. C’est juste…

Il s’interrompit, l’air soudain préoccupé. Severin se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’écran du téléphone, qui sonnait toujours. Il affichait seulement une image de profil par défaut et trois lettres : Jim. Richard releva la tête vers lui, le regardant avec hésitation, puis baissa les yeux sur son téléphone et raccrocha d’un geste décisif. Il replaça l’objet sur la table et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Severin avant de se renverser dans le canapé.

-Ce n’est pas important.

Severin fronça les sourcils un instant – ça avait l’air de l’être. Mais il n’insista pas, préférant imiter Richard et se relaxer. Il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules du petit brun et reporta son attention sur le film.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que le téléphone se remette à vibrer, faisant violement sursauter Richard. Il se redressa et reprit l’appareil : l’écran affichait un SMS de Jim.

« _RICHARD BROOK DECROCHE LE TELEPHONE IMMEDIATEMENT_ »

-Merde, pesta le jeune homme en se levant d’un bond du canapé sous les yeux inquiets de Severin.

Le téléphone s’était remis à sonner, et cette fois ci il décrocha sans attendre. Le blond tendit l’oreille, alarmé par la réaction de Richard.

- _Richard, qu’est-ce que c’était que_ ça _?_ vociféra une voix étouffée dans le combiné.

-Je suis désolé, Jim…

- _Depuis quand tu me raccroche au nez ? Tu vas bien ?_

-Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? demanda Richard avec véhémence.

- _Tu décroches toujours immédiatement. Pendant un instant j’ai cru qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose._

-J’ai une vie en dehors de toi, tu sais, répliqua le jeune homme.

- _Mais bien sûr_.

La voix dans le téléphone exsudait le sarcasme, et Severin serra les poings en l’entendant. Qui que soit ce crétin, il ferait mieux de laisser Richard tranquille. Ce dernier semblait à bout de nerf, et avec un grand mouvement d’humeur, il finit par s’exclamer :

-Jim, pour l’amour de Dieu, je suis avec mon petit ami !

Le silence se fit dans la petite pièce – le mystérieux Jim semblait pris au dépourvu, autant que Severin d’ailleurs, qui n’avait pas encore osé discuter de la question avec Richard. Ce dernier dut s’en rendre compte, car il se retourna vers Severin, l’air contrit. Le blond lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et Richard se détendit quelque peu.

- _Félicitations_ , déclara la voix dans le combiné.

La colère du petit irlandais sembla retomber, et ce fût d’une voix plus fatiguée qu’énervée qu’il répondit :

-Ouais, merci. Je te rappellerais plus tard, d’accord ?

- _N’oublie pas_.

Richard éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et raccrocha, avant de l’expédier violement dans le fauteuil rembourré un peu plus loin. Severin se leva du canapé pour le rejoindre, et il sentit le petit brun se détendre lorsqu’il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Qui était-ce ?

Richard soupira et se retourna vers lui.

-C’était… Jim. Ne te préoccupe pas de lui.

-Ça n’a pas l’air d’aller.

Le petit brun lui adressa un sourire peu convaincant, et se rassit dans le canapé, le tirant après lui par la main.

-C’est un emmerdeur. Je t’en prie, oublie-le.

Severin acquiesça, mais se fit une note mentale de dire ses quatre vérités en face à ce Jim s’il mettait à nouveau Richard dans un tel état. L’homme avait tout l’air d’être un ex petit copain un peu trop possessif. Severin avait déjà eu à traiter avec ce genre d’imbéciles, et savait qu’il était souvent difficile de s’en débarrasser.

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent dans un silence relatif seulement troublé par les bruits de la télévision, qu’aucun des deux n’écoutait vraiment, jusqu’à ce que Severin se tourne vers le petit brun.

-Ton petit ami ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Richard détourna le regard et commença à rougir.

-Seulement si tu veux bien.

Le blond lui caressa la joue, tournant son visage vers lui et plongeant son regard dans les yeux couleur chocolat du plus jeune.

-Bien sûr que je le veux.

Il eut la sensation très nette que son cœur venait de fondre quand Richard lui sourit soudain, ses yeux brillants d’un bonheur sincère. Le jeune homme se redressa pour atteindre les lèvres du grand blond, et ils s’embrassèrent longuement, ignorant totalement la télévision et les bruits ambiants de l’appartement. Seules comptait la caresse des lèvres chaudes et des langues avides, et la certitude d’un amour naissant.

-Il va falloir que je me retienne de t’embrasser et de te tenir la main au travail… déclara Severin d’un air dramatique lorsqu’ils se séparèrent. Comment vais-je survivre ?

Richard s’esclaffa.

-Et moi donc. Enfin, il faudra bien que je leur dise un jour ou l’autre.

Le blond se retourna vers son am- petit ami, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement.

-Que tu leur dises ?

-Que je sors avec le plus bel homme de la Terre. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à me cacher, ajouta-t-il d’un ton plus sérieux.

Severin pris sa main dans la sienne.

-Quand tu seras prêt, je le serais.

oOoOoOo

Le monde fait rarement ce qu’on attend de lui, en particulier lorsqu’il s’agit d’attendre d’être prêt. L’univers s’amuse toujours à forcer la main et pousser les gens à choisir – ce qui parfois n’est pas plus mal, et empêche de reporter à un éternel lendemain des décisions cruciales.

Pour Richard et Severin, l’ultimatum de cet univers facétieux se présenta sous la forme de deux agents de gare qui s’approchèrent de leur table dans la cafétéria, durant la pause déjeuner. Le couple était assis avec quelques-uns de leurs collègues et prenaient tranquillement leur repas lorsque les importuns s’approchèrent en ricanant entre eux. Ils se plantèrent devant le plus jeune et demandèrent, d’une voix qui laissait entendre qu’ils connaissaient déjà la réponse :

-Vous êtes ensemble, hein ? La moitié de la gare sait déjà que Richard est un pédé.

Quelques têtes se relevèrent autour de la table, jetant des coups d’œil offensés aux deux agents. Severin serra les poings à la vue de Richard – ce dernier s’était à moitié recroquevillé sur sa chaise par réflexe, le regard résolument fixé sur son repas, refusant de croiser les yeux des deux hommes.

-Il n’y a aucun pédé ici, répliqua le blond d’une voix sans appel. Allez-vous-en, allez cracher votre venin ailleurs.

-On vous a vu, insista l’un des deux. L’autre jour, pendant que vous vous rouliez des pelles devant les casiers.

Quelques techniciens faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas prêter attention aux deux importuns qui déblatéraient, partant du principe que les ignorer les pousseraient à partir. Les autres semblaient prêts à leur dire leurs quatre vérités en face, et Lorna avait commencé à se lever, sur le point d’en venir aux mains. Severin s’apprêtait à l’imiter, mais un coup d’œil de Richard le découragea. Ce dernier parut hésiter un instant, pesant le pour et le contre d’une décision qui de toute façon semblait avoir été déjà prise pour lui, puis il se tourna vers les deux agents.

-Peut-être que je sors avec lui, et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

Severin se figea. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Richard confirme les ‘’accusations ’’ des deux importuns. Il lui jeta un coup d’œil interrogateur, et son petit ami lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Severin réfléchit un instant. Pas question d’en venir à la violence : ça finirait par dégénérer, et ça ne ferait que les desservir. Il devait trouver un autre moyen de se débarrasser de ces deux crétins. Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, le grand blond se leva et se mit debout sur sa chaise, à la grande surprise de ses collègues.

-Votre attention, s’il vous plait ! annonça-t-il d’une voix tonitruante entre ses mains en porte-voix.

La salle se tût en quelque seconde, tout le monde préférant mettre sa conversation en pause pour regarder le guignole qui venait de monter sur une chaise.

-Il y a apparemment des rumeurs qui circulent, sur le fait que Richard et moi sortions ensemble.

Il se tût un instant, ménageant une pause pour balayer son auditoire du regard.

-Je tiens à vous dire que ces rumeurs sont totalement avérées. Et si qui que ce soit emmerde mon petit ami à cause de ça, son visage fera très vite la rencontre de mon poing très gay et très en colère. Est-ce que c’est bien compris ?

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement, avant qu’une demi-douzaine de « Oui » timides résonnent dans la salle, majoritairement couverts par les « Aye, Cap’taine ! » lancés d’une voix joyeuse par les techniciens autour de la table. Severin adressa un sourire entendu à l’assemblée et redescendit de sa chaise, tandis que les conversations reprenaient peu à peu leur cours autour d’eux. Puis il se tourna vers les deux imbéciles qui le regardaient à présent d’un air choqué.

\- Est-ce que c’est bien compris ? demanda-t-il à nouveau d’une voix froide comme de la pierre.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent un instant.

-Compris, marmonna le premier.

-Va te faire foutre ! jeta l’autre d’une voix peu convaincue avant de faire volte-face et de s’éloigner.

-Volontiers ! lança Severin à l’attention de son dos.

Il se rassit finalement sur sa chaise et prit la main de Richard dans la sienne.

-Ça va ?

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Ça va. Ce ne sont que des crétins.

-Ils ne t’importuneront plus. Et s’ils essaient…

-Leur visage rencontrera ton poing très gay et très en colère ?

-Exactement.

Les conversations autour de la table reprirent petit à petit, ponctuées d’une tape amicale dans le dos par les voisins respectifs de Richard et Severin, et ils reprirent le fil de leur journée en tentant d’ignorer l’incident. Richard était à la fois anxieux à l’idée d’être enfin hors du fameux placard métaphorique, et excité face à la délivrance que cela signifiait. La présence rassurante de Severin à ses côtés et le soutient de leurs amis représentaient une certitude : il ne serait plus seul face à l’idiotie de quelques homophobes.


	6. Cicatrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à mes amis L. et Vee pour leurs conseils concernant la transidentité et la vie de couple.  
> Avertissement: ce chapitre contient de smut. C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène, s'il vous plait soyez indulgents.

Le weekend était enfin arrivé après une semaine fatigante autant pour Richard que pour Severin. Le temps était déplorable, ce qui n’aidait pas les lignes de trains, et les deux hommes étaient soulagés d’avoir enfin du temps pour eux dans un endroit au sec. Severin était assis sur son canapé, en train de lire un livre en écoutant tomber la pluie, lorsque la sonnette à sa porte émit un tintement strident. Il sursauta, et se leva d’un bond, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Richard avait promis de passer lui rendre visite dans l’après-midi, mais avec la pluie il ne s’était pas attendu à le voir arriver de sitôt. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement pour trouver son petit ami debout sur le palier, les cheveux ébouriffés par la capuche qu’il venait de retirer.

-Salut, Sev ! s’exclama-t-il lorsque le blond ouvrit la porte.

-Tu es trempé ! Rentre !

Severin s’écarta pour le laisser passer, et lui prit son manteau dès qu’il l’eut retiré. Richard rentra dans le salon, bientôt suivi par le blond.

-Tu lis du Wilde ? demanda Richard en haussant un sourcil.

Son petit ami ramassa l’exemplaire du _Portrait de Dorian Gray_ ouvert sur l’accoudoir du canapé et le posa sur une table.

-C’est ton ami Nolwen qui me l’a conseillé. C’est un peu vieillot, mais très intéressant.

-Très gay, surtout.

Severin s’esclaffa, et s’affala sur le canapé, les yeux levés vers Richard.

-Presque autant que toi.

-Est-ce que cette place est prise ? demanda le petit brun en pointant vers les genoux de Severin.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser un sourcil, l’air de dire « qu’est-ce que je disais », avant d’ouvrir les bras en grand. Son petit ami vint s’y blottir, profitant de la chaleur de Severin pour combattre le froid de la pluie. Le grand blond irradiait de chaleur, comme un radiateur ambulant, ce qui était parfait pour le petit irlandais frileux. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que son petit ami recherchait, et commença à lui frictionner doucement le dos, lui tirant un bruit qui ressemblait grandement à un ronronnement. Richard bougea un peu la tête jusqu’à trouver une position confortable, calée dans le creux de l’épaule de Severin, et profita de cette proximité pour déposer un baiser dans le cou du blond, puis un deuxième, continuant ainsi jusqu’à la courbe de sa mâchoire. Severin tourna la tête pour attraper ses lèvres, les entrouvrant pour accueillir la langue avide du jeune homme, et ils s’embrassèrent longuement jusqu’à ce que Severin se laisse tomber sur le dos dans le canapé. Richard suivit le mouvement en s’esclaffant, et rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les iris bleu ciel de Severin, où brillait une lueur intense d’affection. Le blond releva la main pour caresser la joue de son petit ami, l’autre toujours posée dans son dos. Richard frissonna au contact des doigts entreprenants de Severin, mais ce n’était pas de froid – ce dernier avait abandonné la partie depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme plongea les doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son petit ami, et embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur son cou. La main de Severin explorait son dos, descendant doucement vers le bord de son pull. Le dos de Richard s’arqua au contact inattendu de doigts sur sa peau, et Severin retira sa main, surpris.

-Non… continu… Richard murmura, sa voix étouffée par les cheveux soyeux du blond.

Il se serra un peu plus contre Severin, et ce dernier reprit ses caresses. Le petit irlandais l’imita, laissant ses doigts courir le long de la joue de son petit ami alors que ses lèvres exploraient sa clavicule. Le froid de la pluie était à présent complètement oublié, et leurs corps s’emplissaient d’une chaleur qui s’apparentait plus à un courant électrique. Sans qu’ils ne se rendent compte, leurs mouvements se firent graduellement plus urgents, plus fiévreux, jusqu’à ce que Richard s’interrompe alors qu’une nouvelle vague de chaleur le traversait.

-Oh…

Il s’éloigna légèrement de Severin et baissa les yeux vers le tissu tendu de son pantalon. Severin suivit son regard, parvenant rapidement à la même conclusion que lui. Ils relevèrent les yeux vers le visage de l’autre, Richard commençant à rougir en remarquant le sourire suffisant de Severin.

-Est-ce que…

Il s’interrompit un instant, ne sachant s’il pouvait proposer de passer ce cap, mais la lueur dans les yeux du blond le convainquit de se jeter à l’eau.

-Est-ce que tu veux le faire ?

-Putain, oui !

Leurs lèvres s’unirent d’un commun accord dans un baiser pressant et électrique. Les mains du blond agrippaient les vêtements de Richard, tandis que celles du petit irlandais entouraient le visage de Severin, l’attirant contre lui. Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs secondes, le souffle court.

-On devrait aller dans ta chambre… murmura Richard.

Severin acquiesça, et son petit ami se releva, retenant un gémissement au contact rugueux du tissu sur son entrejambe. Le blond se leva à sa suite et glissa sa main dans la sienne, prenant la direction de sa chambre d’un pas décidé. Richard suivit le mouvement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils avaient déjà discuté auparavant de leur future « première fois », des questions de santé et de sécurité – ils étaient tous les deux testés - mais aussi de ce qu’ils attendaient et imaginaient. Mais s’y retrouver vraiment était quelque chose d’entièrement différent. Richard avait beau avoir un peu d’expérience, il se sentait à nouveau comme un adolescent amoureux s’apprêtant à faire le grand plongeon. Il se demandait ce que le blond pouvait bien ressentir – il lui avait confié que ce serait sa première fois avec un homme, en tant qu’homme. S’il se sentait nerveux, alors qu’est-ce que c’était pour Severin ? Le petit irlandais prit une grande inspiration et décida finalement de fermer la porte à son cerveau. Trop réfléchir ne le mènerait à rien, il devait juste profiter du moment.

Il suivit donc son petit ami dans la chambre, s’arrêtant au chambranle pour l’embrasser rapidement.

Severin souris, puis entra et s’assit sur le bord du lit. Le petit irlandais semblait être d’un autre avis car il le poussa pour le faire tomber sur les couvertures, et grimpa sur le lit pour s’asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches. Severin ne protesta pas lorsqu’il commença à onduler le bassin, envoyant des éclairs de chaleur à travers son bas-ventre. Il laissa s’échapper un grognement appréciatif, et glissa les mains sous le t-shirt de Richard pour caresser son ventre tiède. Le jeune homme se pencha en avant, s’offrant à la caresse des mains avides, et guida les mouvements de Severin pour retirer ses vêtements. Le blond marqua une pause en découvrant le torse pâle et satiné de son amant, et fit courir ses doigts le long de son abdomen, tentant d’en ressentir chaque centimètre carré.

-Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique… murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il laissa ses lèvres descendre le long du cou de Richard alors que ses mains exploraient son dos, s’approchant dangereusement près de son pantalon. Le petit irlandais soupira et plongea les doigts dans les mèches folles de Severin, ses mouvements de hanche s’accélérant en réponses aux stimuli enivrants.

-Pas autant que toi, susurra-t-il à l’oreille du blond.

Ses mains quittèrent presque à regret les cheveux soyeux pour aller déboutonner la chemise de Severin, mais il se stoppa en sentant les mains de ce dernier se serrer autour de ses poignets.

-Ça va ? s’enquit Richard, soucieux.

-Laisse la.

-Tu es sûr ?

Severin hocha la tête, et éloigna la main de Richard qui était toujours posée sur le premier bouton.

-Et si je retire ton pantalon ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, retenant un sourire obscène, et relâcha les poignets de son amant.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, déclara Richard avec un air amusé.

Il se redressa et recula, abandonnant le torse encore couvert de Severin pour déboutonner sa braguette. Le blond se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder faire, et un gémissement fort peu viril s’échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Richard glissa une main dans l’espace étroit entre le jean et le caleçon, effleurant l’érection du blond. Il releva les hanches pour aider le jeune homme à retirer ses vêtements, qu’il laissa glisser au sol, libérant le membre dur de Severin. Il releva les yeux vers le blond, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Ça te plairait que je te suce ? demanda-t-il d’une voix aguicheuse en se rapprochant du visage de Severin.

Ce dernier sentit son cœur doubler de vitesse, et agrippa les draps entre ses poings.

-Putain, Richard... tu n’as pas le droit d’avoir l’air aussi sexy en disant ça…

-Donc ?

-Bordel… oui…

Richard hocha la tête, puis referma la main autour de l’érection de Severin, remontant en un mouvement lent et lascif. Sa main redescendit et caressa l’intérieur des cuisses offertes, avant que ses lèvres ne prennent sa place. Il sentit Severin se raidir, et un gémissement rauque s’échappa de la gorge du blond. Richard posa une main rassurante sur son bas-ventre pour tenter de le détendre, continuant doucement à mouvoir ses lèvres en un va-et-vient régulier et lent, appuyant le mouvement un peu plus à chaque passage. La respiration de Severin se faisait haletante, entrecoupée de soupirs et de gémissements que Richard écoutait avec délice. Le blond ne semblait pas très bavard une fois que les choses commençaient à devenir physiques, mais son langage corporel parlait pour lui. Chaque passage des lèvres et de la langue humide de son amant envoyait une vague brûlante à travers son corps, le faisant se cambrer et grogner. Une main hésitante vint se poser sur la tête de Richard, accompagnant ses mouvements, recherchant un contact supplémentaire, lui assurant sa présence et son affection. L’atmosphère était de plus en plus brûlante et Severin de plus en plus bruyant, alors que les mouvements de son amant se faisaient fiévreux. Tout son être semblait concentré en un seul point de son corps, et il avait l’impression de ne plus pouvoir contenir toutes les sensations qui le traversaient. Comment la présence d’une seule personne pouvait-elle avoir un tel effet sur lui ?

Toutes les sensations enregistrées par son corps atteignaient un extrême, se rejoignant et se mélangeant pour former un feu bouillonnant qu’il ne pouvait plus contenir. Le nom de Richard apparut entre ses halètements, comme un avertissement que le jeune homme ignora royalement. Il ne recula pas lorsque Severin se laissa enfin aller et qu’un feu d’artifice sembla prendre possession de son esprit. Le blond se força à ouvrir ses paupières de plomb, et réalisa que Richard souriait d’un air extrêmement satisfait à la vue des joues rougies, des yeux brillants et de la bouche entrouverte de son petit ami. Il continua ses caresses encore quelques instants, ralentissant en un rythme plus calme, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente Severin se détendre entièrement. A ce moment-là seulement il s’éloigna, déposa un léger baiser sur sa cuisse et se redressa, contemplant la vision édénique qui s’étendait devant ses yeux. Le regard brillant de Severin s’empara du sien, et il s’allongea à ses côtés sans le quitter des yeux.

-Rich…

La voix de Severin n’était qu’un murmure, et transportait toute l’admiration, l’amour et l’euphorie qui bouillonnaient dans sa poitrine. Il se redressa sur un coude et se pencha vers Richard, l’entrainant dans un baiser langoureux et paresseux, prenant tout son temps pour caresser la langue et les lèvres de son amant. Des siècles semblèrent s’écouler avant qu’ils ne se séparent à regret. Severin laissa ses doigts courir le long du torse du petit brun, s’arrêtant sur ses tétons, le long de ses côtes, traçant de petits cercles sur son ventre, avant de s’aventurer plus bas, entre ses hanches, entre ses cuisses… Richard soupira au contact d’une main se refermant sur son sexe, relaxant la tension qui traversait son corps par de longues caresses. Il leva le bras pour aller effleurer la joue de Severin, mais ce dernier s’éloigna et alla se placer entre les jambes du plus jeune.

-Je ne promet pas de faire aussi bien que toi… murmura Severin, avant que la main de Richard ne se pose sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Il releva les yeux vers ceux de Richard et embrassa sa paume, avant d’éloigner sa main pour concentrer son attention et ses caresses sur l’érection qui lui faisait face. Le petit brun ne retint pas les mouvements fiévreux de ses hanches alors que la langue et les lèvres de son amant envoyaient des étincelles de plaisir exploser à travers son bas-ventre. Les mouvements de Severin étaient plus brouillons, plus erratiques, mais tout aussi jouissifs, et Richard ne tarda pas à atteindre un climax irrésistible. Severin dû percevoir le changement, car il recula et relâcha Richard juste avant qu’il ne vienne. Il resserra ses doigts autour du membre à présent humide, l’accompagnant d’une dernière caresse alors qu’il se relaxait, écoutant la voix brisée de Richard murmurer son nom. La main de son petit ami vint se poser sur sa joue, traçant les courbes de son visage d’un toucher timide, alors que ses yeux adorateurs cherchaient ceux du blond. Severin se redressa enfin pour rejoindre son amant, s’allongeant sur le dos à côté de lui. Le jeune homme se pelotonna contre son torse qu’il entoura de ses bras, laissant le blond passer le sien autour de ses épaules. Il blotti son visage contre le tissu de sa chemise, sentant la courbe douce et ferme des muscles en dessous. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire extatique, miroir de celui de Severin, qu’il n’aurait pas pu effacer même s’il l’avait souhaité.

-Je t’aime, murmura-t-il, confirmant avec des mots ce que leurs corps répétaient inlassablement.

Il ne savait pas si Severin l’avait entendu, mais était certain qu’il l’avait compris. Les bras puissants de son petit ami formaient un bouclier autour de lui, le protégeant du monde, de toute responsabilité et toute conséquence, lui offrant un sentiment de sécurité qui le plongea doucement mais sûrement dans le sommeil.

oOoOoOo

La musique de Ziggy Stardust de David Bowie envahissait tout l’appartement de Severin tandis qu’il chantonnait en rythme. Il était debout dans sa cuisine, en train de préparer le diner pour lui et Richard – ils revenaient d’une après-midi au cinéma et aucun des deux n’avait envie de se séparer de sitôt. Son petit ami était derrière lui en train de lui donner un coup de main en coupant quelques légumes, et souriait en entendant la voix douce du blond imiter les vocalises de la radio. Severin vint le rejoindre pour récupérer les ingrédients, et en profita en passant pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son petit ami. Ce dernier se retourna vers pour l’interpeller.

-Sev ?

-Mmhmm ?

Richard sembla hésiter un instant, détournant le regard lorsque Severin lui jeta un coup d’œil, puis finit par demander :

-Désolé si c’est indiscret, mais… Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta poitrine ?

Malgré l’ambiance paisible de la soirée et la musique joyeuse qui emplissait la pièce, Severin sentit une pierre tomber au fond de son estomac. Il se détourna de Richard et retourna à sa cuisine, cherchant les mots pour expliquer. La question semblait sortir de nulle part, mais il se doutait bien que Richard finirait par la poser. Il évitait toujours de se déshabiller devant son petit ami, et le jeune homme n’avait pas manqué cette pudeur inhabituelle chez Severin. Il n’avait pas osé lui expliquer la raison de sa frilosité, craignant que le petit irlandais le trouve puérile.

Devant le silence de son petit ami, Richard tenta de se justifier.

-C’est juste que… Tu ne veux jamais que je retire ton t-shirt. Ça ne me pose pas du tout problème, assura-t-il précipitamment, mais je me demandais simplement…

Il s’interrompit, ne sachant quoi ajouter, et releva la tête vers Severin dans l’attente d’une réponse. Ce dernier lui tournait toujours le dos.

-Je… je n’ai pas envie que tu voies ma poitrine. La chirurgie a laissé des cicatrices, et… bref, ce n’est pas très joli.

Richard ne répondit pas, l’encourageant à continuer. Le blond hésita quelques secondes, laissant la musique complètement déplacée remplir le silence écrasant.

-Ça ne me gêne pas, j’y suis habitué, ajouta-t-il finalement, mais… Tu as cette image parfaite de moi, tu penses que je suis beau, et fort et… J’ai peur que tu…

-Que je t’aime moins ?

Severin émit un petit rire sans joie.

-Dit comme ça, c’est vrai que ça parait idiot.

-Hey.

Severin se retourna pour jeter un coup d’œil à son petit ami. Ce dernier avait cessé de s’occuper des légumes et le regardait, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, je comprends. Ce n’est pas idiot, mais c’est… ben, c’est faux. Je ne vais pas moins t’aimer simplement parce que tu as dû passer par des épreuves pour devenir qui tu es, et que ces épreuves ont laissé des traces. Ça ne changera rien au fait que tu es le plus bel homme sur qui j’ai posé mes yeux.

Il s’esclaffa avant de reprendre.

-Et quand bien même, tu aurais beau être couvert de cicatrices, de rides ou je ne sais quoi, ça ne m’empêcherait pas de tomber amoureux de toi.

Le commentaire tira un sourire amusé à Severin. Richard, fin diplomate, fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que son petit ami rougissait.

-Merci, répondit Severin. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

Richard secoua la tête.

-C’est ton corps, ce n’est pas à moi de te dire quoi en faire. Si tu es plus à l’aise avec tes vêtements, ça me va très bien. Et si jamais tu décides de te déshabiller et que je me rends compte que tu t’es fait arracher un téton par un tigre, eh bien…

Il s’apprêtait à dire que ça lui irait très bien aussi, mais fût coupé net par Severin qui venait d’éclater de rire.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? s’enquit Richard, confus.

-C’est juste… Oh, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Richard secoua la tête, l’air désabusé, mais un léger sourire trahissait son amusement.

-En parlant de cicatrices, heu…

Severin s’appuya contre la table, face à lui.

-Je t’écoute.

-Je n’ai jamais osé demander, c’est peut-être une expérience à laquelle tu ne veux pas repenser, dans ce cas ce n’est pas grave, mais…

Il fit un geste pour désigner son sourcil, avant de finalement demander :

-Cette cicatrice, d’où vient-elle ?

Severin imita le mouvement de Richard, passant un doigt sur l’incision dans son sourcil droit, puis il se retourna pour se remettre au travail. Richard remarqua le rouge envahissant les joues du jeune homme avant qu’il ne lui tourne le dos.

-C’est ma faute… J’ai tiré trop fort.

Le petit irlandais fronça les sourcils, complètement confus.

-Tu as tiré trop fort ?

-La porte du frigo. J’ai tiré trop fort la porte du frigo. Richie, un conseil, ne te lève jamais à deux heures du mat’ pour aller chercher un snack. Ça se finit toujours mal.

Il refusa de se retourner en entendant Richard éclater soudain de rire, mais ne put s’empêcher de pouffer, le rire de son petit ami étant hautement contagieux.

-Désolé si tu pensais qu’il s’agissait d’un combat héroïque contre un tigre…

Il fallut presque une minute pour que Richard reprenne son calme, et ils se remirent tous deux au travail, la conversation dérivant vers des sujets plus mondains. Lorsqu’ils se mirent finalement à table, le sujet des cicatrices de Severin était presque oublié, présent seulement dans un recoin de leurs esprits.

oOoOoOo

Le bruit de l’eau qui coulait était relaxant, un son constant et régulier qui apportait un calme bienvenu à Richard. De temps en temps, un bruit d’éclaboussure sur la paroi attirait son attention lorsqu’il faisait un mouvement un peu trop vif et se mettait en travers du jet. Il savait bien qu’il n’était pas censé laisser couler l’eau pendant tout le temps de la douche, et il évitait généralement de le faire, mais le flot constant le détendait et c’était un moment qu’il aimait faire durer.

Le bruit de la porte qui s’entrouvrait attira son attention, plus fort que l’eau qui ruisselait et surtout inattendu. Il fut suivi d’une voix familière appelant son nom.

-Richie ? Je peux te rejoindre ?

L’interpellé se retourna, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il aperçut le visage de Severin qui avait passé la tête dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il n’avait encore jamais pris de douche avec son petit ami, mais il y avait un début à tout…

-Entre ! lui lança-t-il depuis la cabine, en baissant un peu le débit d’eau pour que Severin puisse l’entendre.

Ce dernier poussa la porte et entra dans la salle de bain, veillant à ne pas glisser sur le sol moite. Il ne portait qu’un short, et ses cheveux blonds étaient détachés et reposaient sur ses épaules. Richard ne put s’empêcher de sourire face à la vue magnifique, avant de remarquer sa poitrine : deux traits sombres couraient sous ses pectoraux, séparés par le plexus solaire. Le petit irlandais se rappela immédiatement la discussion qu’ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt, et bougea pour tourner le dos au blond.

-Tu veux éteindre la lumière ? demanda-t-il.

-Mmh ? Pourquoi ?

-Tes cicatrices.

Severin sourit et secoua la tête.

-Non, c’est bon, répondit-il avant de finir de se déshabiller.

Il se glissa dans la petite cabine aux côtés de Richard, frissonnant au contact de l’eau presque brûlante. Le petit brun se poussa pour lui faire de la place et lui tendit le pommeau, en profitant pour caresser furtivement le bras musclé de Severin. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire timide puis détourna les yeux avant de commencer à se passer de l’eau sur le visage. Richard le regarda faire, silencieux – il n’y avait rien à dire. Au bout de quelques instants il lui vient à l’esprit qu’il était là pour se laver et pas admirer son petit ami, et il reprit ses ablutions, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire. L’espace était trop étroit pour qu’ils puissent bouger sans se toucher constamment, ce qui convenait très bien à Richard, et Severin ne semblait pas s’en plaindre non plus. Ils échangèrent quelques « désolé » et légers éclats de rire, avant que Richard ne rassemble enfin le courage de glisser une main sur le dos de Severin, le faisant frissonner. Le blond ne bougea pas, laissant couler l’eau sur ses épaules pendant que Richard frictionnait son dos, utilisant bien entendu l’excuse que « Severin ne pouvait pas se savonner tout seul ». Il s’autorisa à descendre une main jusqu’à ses fesses, tirant un éclat de rire à Severin, qui se retourna finalement pour le regarder.

-Ça va ? s’enquit le petit irlandais, mais le sourire de Severin répondait déjà à sa question.

Le blond hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami, l’attirant contre lui. Richard en profita pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres, déposant un léger baiser sur celles de Severin, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas repartir et entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Richard sourit contre sa bouche et répondit à sa demande silencieuse, et ils se séparèrent après plusieurs secondes, lorsque leurs bouches avides et l’eau autour d’eux leur firent manquer d’air.

-Tu n’es pas du tout venu pour te laver, pas vrai ? le taquina Richard en caressant le torse de son petit ami.

-C’est si évident que ça ? demanda Severin avec un sourire, bien qu’il connaisse parfaitement la réponse.

Richard ne répondit pas de tout façon, et continua simplement d’explorer son abdomen de ses mains curieuses, avant de murmurer :

-Tu es magnifique.

-Si seulement…

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils et posa un doigt sévère sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

-Je te jure que si tu continues à dire ce genre d’idiotie, je vais me battre contre toi.

-Mauvaise idée, chaton… répliqua Severin en agrippant fermement les poignets de son petit ami et en écartant ses bras.

Richard éclata de rire, autant à cause du surnom qu’à l’idée de ce qui se passerait s’il tentait de se battre contre un homme faisant une tête et dix kilos de plus que lui. Severin s’esclaffa, puis relâcha le jeune homme, avant de sortir de la douche et de lui tendre une serviette.

-Allez viens, tu ne vas pas rester là-dedans toute la journée.

Richard secoua la tête et sorti à la suite de Severin. Il ne put faire que quelques pas avant qu’une serviette soit lâchée sur sa tête, l’aveuglant momentanément.

-Bon sang, Sev… jura-t-il en arrachant la serviette. Je vais vraiment me battre contre toi !

Severin tenta de garder un visage impassible, mais ne put retenir son hilarité bien longtemps, et finit par éclater de rire.

-Tu ressembles à un chaton mouillé, c’est adorable !

Richard s’appliqua à garder l’air vexé pendant tout le temps où ils se séchaient et se rhabillaient, pendant que Severin tentait de contenir son rire. Ils finirent par sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides et en bataille, un sentiment grisant d’euphorie les enveloppant.


	7. Une affaire de famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre relate les mêmes événements que le chapitre 10 de "Doute de la vérité même" , mais d'un point de vue différent. Il y a certaines incohérences de timelines entre les deux parce que c'était plus simple pour la narration, je m'en excuse à l'avance.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Cher Sebastian,_

_Comment va la vie à Londres ? Ici en Cornouailles, tout se passe bien. J'ai déménagé à Fal Vale pour le travail ; j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait d'un trou paumé, mais en fin de compte c'est un endroit agréable, moins stressant que la capitale. Je suis technicien en chef maintenant, ce qui fait que je vais moins souvent sur les rails, et que j'ai une équipe à gérer. C'est beaucoup de travail, beaucoup de responsabilité, mais c'est aussi beaucoup plus intéressant._

Severin arrêta d’écrire pendant un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu’il pouvait bien raconter à son frère. Ils n’avaient pas parlé depuis longtemps, la dernière fois remontait à avant le déménagement de Severin en Cornouailles, et énormément de choses étaient arrivées depuis. Un email de Richard attrapa son regard un instant. Il sourit, et se remit à écrire.

_J'ai rencontré un garçon là-bas (enfin, je dis un garçon... on a quasiment le même âge). Il s'appelle Richard, il est chauffeur de train. C'est lui qui m'a accueilli et m'a montré les lieux quand je suis arrivé. Il fait partie d'une troupe de théâtre sur son temps libre, il joue d'ailleurs à Londres de temps en temps._

_Il est adorable, gentil, attentionné... Je l'adore. Et devine quoi ? Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! On est ensemble depuis un mois maintenant, et il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps. J’espère que tu pourras venir bientôt, j'adorerais que tu le rencontre. En attendant, je t'ai mis en pièce jointe quelques photos._

_Il s’est passé tellement de choses ces derniers mois, il serait difficile de tout te raconter dans un seul email. On devrait s’appeler un de ces jours, histoire d’en discuter de vive voix. En attendant, envoi-moi de tes nouvelles !_

Severin ajouta quelques photos de Richard et lui, puis envoya le message et quitta son bureau. Il lui restait quelques minutes avant de devoir partir au travail, il en profita pour remettre un peu d’ordre dans son appartement, puis il prit la direction de l’arrêt de bus.

Il était assis depuis plusieurs minutes dans le bus le menant à la gare lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’écran et fronça les sourcils : Sebastian avait déjà répondu à son email. C’était inhabituel, son grand frère mettait généralement du temps à réagir aux messages. Intrigué, il lut les quelques lignes rapides que son aîné avait rédigées, associées à une image.

_Severin,_

_Je suis vraiment navré de devoir te dire cela, mais tu dois t’éloigner de Richard Brook. Il n’est pas celui qu’il prétend être. C’est un menteur, un très bon acteur, et il est dangereux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te dire grand-chose à son sujet, mais son vrai nom est James Moriarty, et c’est un criminel. Je pensais le connaitre, apparemment je me trompais. Et toi aussi. Je t’en prie, fait attention à toi, et tient toi éloigné de lui._

Severin resta figé un long moment, la respiration suspendue et les yeux rivés à l’écran. Il ne savait quoi penser du message de Sebastian. Son cœur refusait de croire que Richard, le jeune homme doux et inoffensif avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis maintenant un mois, puisse être un criminel, ou même dangereux dans la moindre mesure. Pourtant, il avait une confiance absolue en son frère : jamais il ne lui mentirait, à part par omission, ce qui était nécessaire dans son métier, et Severin ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il ne connaissait certes pas les tenants et aboutissants de son travail, mais il savait qu’il n’avait rien de légal, et lui faisait côtoyer des gens peu fréquentables... dont Richard faisait apparemment partie.

Severin secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Son frère ne lui mentirait pas, mais il pouvait se tromper. Il lui faudrait tirer les choses au clair avec Richard lui-même. Sa poitrine était serrée comme un étau alors qu’il tapait quelques mots à l’attention de son petit ami.

_Retrouve-moi à la porte arrière de la gare avant ton travail. Il faut qu’on parle._

Assis en silence sur son siège, Severin ne put s’empêcher de penser à l’introversion de Richard, sa réticence à parler de sa vie personnelle, son silence total concernant sa famille et son passé. Il compta toutes les fois où il avait quitté Fal Vale, soi-disant pour suivre sa troupe de théâtre. Il se rappela des potins de ses collègues, disant que personne ne connaissait vraiment Richard.

Le temps que le trajet se termine, une colère sourde et bouillonnante remplaça petit à petit l’angoisse et la confusion de Severin, lui redonnant des forces. C’est d’un pas déterminé qu’il se rendit au point de rendez-vous qu’il avait fixé. Richard était déjà présent, adossé à un mur, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il se redressa en apercevant le blond, et lui adressa un signe joyeux de la main, mais la bonne humeur quitta vite son visage lorsqu’il vit l’expression de Severin. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de question, et s’approcha de lui en lançant :

-Richard, depuis quand connais-tu mon frère ?

L’air confus du jeune homme n’adoucit pas Severin, pas plus que sa réponse hésitante.

-Ton frère ? On n’a jamais parlé de nos familles, tu l’as à peine mentionné. Je ne le connais pas.

-Bien sûr que si, tu le connais.

Le ton de Severin restait calme et maitrisé, mais ses sourcils froncés et ses phalanges blanchies ne laissaient aucune illusion sur la colère sourde qui bouillonnait en lui. Il avait déjà parlé de Sebastian à son petit ami, même si ce n’était qu’en passant. Richard ferait mieux de ne pas le prendre pour un imbécile.

-Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire, fit le jeune homme d’un ton prudent.

-Mon frère Sebastian, gronda le blond. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Tu sortais déjà avec lui avant qu’on soit ensemble ?

L’air de totale confusion sur le visage de Richard aurait presque pu le convaincre qu’il disait la vérité, mais Severin n’était pas dupe. Sebastian avait été clair, le criminel savait très bien jouer un rôle.

Il fit un pas en avant, se plaçant au-dessus de Richard dans une posture menaçante, et le jeune homme se recroquevilla, semblant vouloir fusionner avec le mur de brique.

-Ça doit être un malentendu, Severin ! s’exclama le petit irlandais d’une voix qui avait du mal à ne pas trembler. Je te jure que je ne connais pas ton frère !

Le regard de Severin se durcit, et il ne put s’empêcher de repenser à l’image que Sebastian lui avait envoyée : une photo de Richard, dormant paisiblement sur le canapé d’un appartement londonien.

-Arrête, gronda-t-il d’une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Je n’avalerais plus un seul de tes mensonges… James.

Il eut l’ultime confirmation de se craintes lorsque Richard écarquilla les yeux et failli s’étrangler.

-Ja- James ? balbutia-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

La peur et le désespoir se lisaient dans ses yeux, des sentiments qu’il avait largement mérités, d’après Severin. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et baissa la tête pour ne pas voir le grand blond qui le regardait de haut, un air de pur dégoût sur le visage. Les derniers espoirs de Severin venaient d’être réduits en miette, mais derrière ce fragile mur il ne découvrait qu’une montagne de granite, une résignation froide et sans failles.

-Sebastian m'a prévenu, continua-t-il. Tu aurais dû te douter qu'on finirait par découvrir le pot aux roses un jour ou l'autre.

-Severin…

Richard releva les yeux vers lui, l’air suppliant.

-Je ne connais pas Sebastian, je te le jure.

Severin serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas sincèrement croire qu’il pouvait encore le convaincre ?

-Et je ne suis pas Jim !

-Si tu n’es pas Jim, alors qui est-il ?

Il y avait une faille, réalisa Severin, il y avait toujours une faille. Une dernière lueur de confiance et d’espoir, une certitude que Richard ne pouvait pas être celui que Sebastian lui avait décrit.

La voix du jeune homme n’était qu’un murmure.

-Je ne peux pas t’en parler…

Severin ferma les yeux. Pourquoi croyait-il qu’il pouvait encore lui faire confiance ?

-Alors tu ferais mieux de m’oublier, annonça-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière, comme à regret. C’est moi, ou mon frère ; mais il est hors de question que je reste dans une relation avec un menteur.

Il détourna le regard, et s’apprêtait à partir, lorsque Richard attrapa son bras, le faisant se retourner. Severin n’était pas sûr si la lueur dans ses yeux était du désespoir ou de la détermination.

-Je ne suis pas un menteur.

Les secondes s’égrainèrent dans un silence qui sembla durer des siècles, le regard douloureux de Severin fixé dans celui, terrifié mais résigné, de Richard.

-Je vais tout te raconter, déclara-t-il finalement. Je te parlerais de Jim… mais pas maintenant. C’est trop long à expliquer, et nous avons des choses à faire.

Severin hésita un moment, puis libéra son bras d’un mouvement brusque et répondit :

-Très bien. On se retrouvera à la pause déjeuner. J’espère sincèrement que tu aurais une bonne explication à me donner d’ici là.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fût hors de vu de Richard qu'il ajouta, dans un murmure :

-...parce que je n'ai pas envie de devoir renoncer à toi.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque vint finalement l’heure de la pause, Severin attendait Richard à l’entrée de la cafétéria. Le jeune homme était tendu comme une corde d’arc, mais sa résolution était prise. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler, et quoi que puisse lui dire son jumeau, il était temps qu’il soit entièrement honnête avec son petit ami. Ce dernier le regarda s’approcher d’un air indéchiffrable.

-Il vaut mieux qu’on aille ailleurs, annonça Richard lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur. Ce n’est pas une discussion qu’on peut avoir en public.

Severin acquiesça, et le suivit hors de la gare. Dans un silence pesant, ils achetèrent des sandwichs dans une boulangerie voisine, et s’assirent sur un banc dans un parc vide. Richard évitait autant que possible le regard de son petit ami : il savait qu’il y lirait le jugement, le doute, et le dégoût face à une trahison qui n’avait pourtant pas eu lieu.

-Je t’écoute, déclara le blond lorsqu’ils furent enfin installés.

Richard prit une profonde inspiration et adressa une prière silencieuse à tous les saints de son enfance. _Je vais enfin cesser de mentir. Faites que ce soit la bonne décision._

-Tu te rappelles, cette soirée où nous étions dans ton appartement, en train de regarder un film, et nous avons été interrompus par un coup de téléphone ?

Severin hocha la tête silencieusement.

-C’était mon frère, Jim. Mon frère jumeau. Si je ne t’ai jamais parlé de lui, c’est parce qu’il me l’a interdit. C’est nécessaire, pour sa sécurité comme pour la mienne. Ton frère t’a dit qui il était, n’est-ce pas ?

-Un criminel.

-Jim n’est pas un mercenaire, ou un cambrioleur, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Il est beaucoup plus puissant et dangereux que ça. Il est connu sous le nom de Moriarty, et…

Richard s’interrompit, puis il releva la tête vers Severin.

-Te dire tout ça te met en danger, Severin. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ces histoires, ça finit toujours mal. Même si j’arrive à convaincre Jim de te laisser tranquille…

-Oublie ma sécurité. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance.

-Parce que je ne suis pas comme lui, Severin ! Jim est… Il est fou. Ne lui dit jamais que j’ai dit ça, mais c’est la vérité. Il gagne sa vie en organisant des crimes pour des gens qui le paie. Il est à la tête d’un réseau qui rivalise avec le gouvernement anglais. C’est une araignée, au centre d’une toile monstrueuse dont j’essaie de me défaire depuis des années. Je ne suis pas comme lui, je veux juste vivre une vie normale et paisible loin de ses manigances, mais ce n’est pas possible. Je suis une faiblesse, une faille dans son armure, il doit constamment me surveiller pour être certain que je ne mène pas des gens à lui, que je ne suis pas pris comme appât pour l’atteindre… ou que des gens ne s’attaquent pas à moi en croyant que je suis lui. Et je ne peux en parler à personne.

-Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passerait si tu le faisais ?

-J’ai longtemps cru qu’il se débarrasserait de moi si je devenais un risque trop grand, mais en vérité il se contentera d’éliminer les gens à qui j’ai parlé. C’est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas te le dire, tu comprends ? Maintenant je dois t’expliquer la situation sans te mettre en danger, et c’est quasiment impossible. Je ne peux pas lui demander de tout te confirmer – le plus tard il apprendra que tu es au courant, mieux ce sera. Je ne veux pas attirer son attention sur toi. Si ce n’est pas déjà fait…

Severin resta pensif pendant un moment.

-J’ai vraiment envie de te croire, déclara-t-il finalement. Vraiment, je veux te faire confiance, Richard. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux.

Le visage de marbre qu’il tentait de conserver cachaient mal la douleur et l’incertitude qui avaient envahi son cœur. Il se tourna vers Richard, l’air perdu.

-Comment est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

Malgré l’envie terrible de détourner les yeux et de se cacher, Richard se força à regarder Severin en face. Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure lorsqu’il répondit :

-Je ne sais pas, Severin, je ne sais vraiment pas…

Le blond hésita un instant, puis posa sa main sur celle de Richard.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, fit le petit irlandais d’une voix tremblante. Être avec moi te met en danger, mais je suis un sale égoïste, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu t’en ailles…

Le silence dura une éternité, alors qu’ils cherchaient tous les deux quels mots pouvaient bien réparer la confiance brisée de Severin. Finalement Richard prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa.

-Qu’il aille au Diable. C’est ma vie. Si il ose t’approcher, ou s’attaquer à toi, je jure devant Dieu, empire criminel ou pas, il le paiera.

Sous le regard surpris de Severin, Richard se releva du banc et sorti son téléphone avant d’y taper rapidement un numéro et de mettre le haut-parleur. L’appareil sonna pendant quelques secondes avant qu’une voix s’élève.

- _Allô?_

Severin jeta un coup d’œil interrogateur à Richard. Malgré les grésillements de la ligne téléphonique, il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de son frère Sebastian.

-Oh non… marmonna Richard à mi-voix.

Son pouls s’accéléra. Pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian avait le téléphone de Jim ? Severin allait croire que c’était encore une manigance, s’il ne parvenait pas rapidement à contacter son frère.

-Sebastian Moran ?

- _Jim ? …oh, tu dois être Richard !_ lança-t-il d’une voix enthousiaste. _Jim a fini par me parler de toi._

Richard ferma les yeux un instant. S’il avait l’occasion de parler à Sebastian, autant en profiter pour le mettre en garde.

-Quoi qu’il t’ai dit sur moi, ne le croit pas. Il ment comme il respire, et tu ne fais pas exception. Sebastian, je… tu crois que tu es spécial, mais il ne fait que te manipuler.

Toujours assis sur le banc, Severin fronça les sourcils et demanda par geste à Richard ce qui e passait.

-Il a dû prendre le téléphone de Jim, chuchota le petit irlandais. Sebastian, je sais que c’est difficile à entendre, ajouta-t-il à l’attention de l’aîné des Moran, mais …

-Richard, je connais mieux Jim que tu ne l’imagines, l’interrompis Sebastian. Et il sait qu’il vaut mieux éviter de me manipuler. Je lui fais confiance, jusqu’à un certain point.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Est-ce que je devrais te faire confiance, Jim ?

Richard failli lâcher le téléphone, mais il se reprit.

-Il est avec toi ? demanda-t-il en échangeant un regard soucieux avec Severin.

La voix qui lui répondit n’était plus celle de Sebastian, mais une copie de celle de Richard altérée par la distance et l’électronique.

-Tu t’inquiètes pour mon garde du corps, Richie ? Comme c’est gentil de ta part. Dit à Severin que tout ira bien pour Sebastian.

Il ménagea une pause, avant de reprendre.

-Parce que c’est de ça que tu as peur, pas vrai ? Que ton petit ami te tienne pour responsable si quelque chose arrivait à son frère.

Richard serra le poing. Encore une fois, Jim se méprenait complètement sur la nature humaine.

-Non, répondit-il avec fermeté, tout en gardant les yeux rivés à ceux de Severin. C’est juste que j’ai de l’empathie, contrairement à toi. Sebastian fait partie de ma famille maintenant, et je te tiendrais pour responsable si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait.

Un ange passa, avant que la voix de Jim ne déclare :

-Je l’aime. Ça te parait suffisant, comme garantie ?

Richard baissa les yeux. Il n’était pas certain que son frère soit capable d’aimer quelqu’un, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire remarquer devant Severin, alors qu’il essayait justement de rassurer ce dernier.

-Je suppose que ça suffira.

Il releva soudain la tête en voyant le blond se lever. Severin lui tendit sa main ouverte avant de demander :

-Passe le moi.

Richard hésita un instant, avant de donner le téléphone à son petit ami. De toute façon, Jim savait sûrement déjà qu’il avait tout expliqué au cadet des Moran. Severin n’était pas un imbécile, il ne se mettrait pas en danger en tenant tête à Moriarty.

-Monsieur Moriarty ?

-Je plaide coupable.

\- Richard m’a expliqué la situation. Je vais être très clair. Je me fiche que vous soyez un criminel. Je me fiche que vous sortiez avec mon frère.

Oh. Visiblement Severin comptait bel et bien tenir tête à Moriarty. Le petit irlandais agita frénétiquement les mains devant lui, tentant de faire comprendre à Severin que parler ainsi à Jim était une très mauvaise idée, mais le jeune homme l’ignora complètement.

-Mais je vous préviens, si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de Richard, si vous lui faites du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit…

Il s’interrompit et jeta un regard entendu à son petit ami.

-Eh bien, je crois que vous savez déjà à quoi ressemble un Moran quand il est en colère.

On pouvait presque entendre le sourire du criminel dans sa voix lorsqu’il répondit :

-En effet, je le sais, mais merci pour le rappel. D’ailleurs, je devrais peut-être te rappeler que Richie est mon frère. Il ne serait pas dans mes intérêts de lui faire du mal.

-Vu la manière dont il parle de vous, je n’ai pas l’impression qu’on ait la même définition de « faire du mal ».

-Je ne…

Il s’interrompit une seconde, probablement coupé par Sebastian, et reprit :

-Très bien. Je ne porterais pas la main sur Richard, tu as ma parole… et la surveillance de Sebastian. J’ai déjà assez d’un seul tigre enragé à la maison.

Severin éloigna l’appareil de son oreille et raccrocha, avant de le tendre à Richard.

-Tu es complètement fou ! explosa le petit irlandais lorsqu’il fut certain que Jim ne pouvait plus l’entendre. Lui parler comme ça, c’est du suicide ! Tu ne comprends pas qu’il…

-Il ne me tuera pas, l’interrompis Severin. Tu l’as entendu. Sebastian lui ferait la peau, et toi aussi. Deux personnes qu’il aime tiennent à ma protection. Tant que je ne fais pas quelque chose d’idiot comme me mettre directement en travers de son chemin, tu n’as pas à te faire de souci pour moi.

Richard secoua tristement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas s’il aime Sebastian. Et il ne m’aime certainement pas.

-Laisse-moi en douter.

Le petit irlandais hésita un instant, détournant le regard vers le sol.

-Je suis vraiment désolé que tout ça soit arrivé. J’aurais préféré que tu n’ai jamais affaire à lui, que tu restes aussi loin que possible de ses activités et de ses complots…

-Ça voudrait dire rester loin de toi. Ça n’en vaut pas le coup.

Richard se figea, et releva un regard timide vers Severin. Ce dernier s’approcha et pris doucement sa main dans la sienne.

-Malgré tous les mensonges, tous les secrets… ?

-Je te l’ai dit. Je te fais confiance. Et je n’ai pas été entièrement honnête avec toi non plus. Je savais que le métier de Sebastian impliquait des choses illégales, même s’il ne m’a jamais expliqué quoi. Tout le monde a ses secrets, et tu avais de bonnes raisons de garder les tiens.

Richard serra la main de son petit ami à s’en faire blanchir les phalanges. C’était la seule chose qui lui semblait réelle actuellement.

-Tu sais… c’est un soulagement de savoir qu’il y a une personne qui est au courant, qui partage ça avec moi.

-Tu peux m’en parler si tu en as besoin, et… s’il y a des choses que tu préfères garder pour toi, je le comprendrais. Certaines choses sont faites pour rester personnelles. Tant que ça ne nous met pas en danger… je ne t’en voudrais pas.

Richard enserra la taille du grand blond de ses bras et se laissa aller dans l’étreinte rassurante de son petit ami. Severin était une ancre, un repère dans sa vie trop turbulente. Il ne laisserait personne le lui enlever.


	8. Epilogue

Quatre ans avaient passé depuis que Severin était arrivé à Fal Vale. Lui comme Richard avait du mal à le réaliser : ils avaient l’impression de vivre ensemble depuis une éternité. Severin avait déménagé pour s’installer chez son petit ami après un an de couple, ils avaient tous deux rencontré la famille de l’autre (qui se réduisait à un seul membre dans les deux cas), et ils étaient à présent connus de tous leurs collègues. C’était une vie heureuse et rassurante, quelque chose qu’ils avaient construit eux même, pour donner un sens à leur quotidien. Si Richard se rappelait de ses années de solitude et d’anonymat, elles n’étaient plus qu’un lointain souvenir qui palissait en comparaison de son nouveau quotidien. Severin, quant à lui, ne s’était jamais senti aussi soutenu, respecté et aimé qu’avec Richard. De toutes les personnes avec qui il avait eu une relation, le petit irlandais était le seul qui l’acceptait tel qu’il était, et ne lui demandait pas de changer son identité. Malgré les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversées, leur famille dysfonctionnelle et leur vie quotidienne souvent compliquée, ils étaient tous les deux l’ancre de l’autre, un refuge de calme et d’amour qu’ils ne trouvaient nulle part ailleurs.

Un nouveau printemps étendait sa brise fraîche et ses timides rayons de soleil sur la Cornouailles. Richard et Severin avaient profité du retour des beaux jours pour sortir de chez eux et redécouvrir Fal Vale sous un jour nouveau et plus ensoleillé. La région avait beau être une des plus clémentes de Grande Bretagne, les hivers restaient froids. Leur longue promenade autour de la ville les mena finalement dans le parc municipal, où les arbres commençaient à se couvrir de feuilles vert tendre et de fleurs colorées. Le parc était désert, mis à part un ou deux passants qui ne faisaient que traverser, et les deux hommes décidèrent de s’asseoir sur un banc, devant l’immense cerisier qui commençait à fleurir. Main dans la main, ils observèrent en silence les pétales qui voletaient, jusqu’à ce que Severin pose doucement sa joue sur l’épaule de Richard, tirant un sourire amusé à ce dernier. Le blond frissonna en sentant les doigts de son compagnon caresser sa joue et jouer avec quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il releva les yeux vers Richard et murmura, d’une voix qui paraissait déjà à moitié endormie :

-Tu te rappelles ? C’est ici que tout a commencé.

Richard s’esclaffa, faisant apparaître des fossettes sur ses joues. Severin sentit son cœur faire un soubresaut. Comment avait-il eu la chance de sortir avec un homme aussi adorable ?

-Ça a commencé à de nombreux endroits, répondit le petit irlandais. Quand on s’est rencontrés au travail, la première fois où on est allés au bar tous les deux… quand tu m’as embrassé derrière la gare.

Severin vola un rapide baiser à son compagnon, avant d’insister :

-C’était la première fois que tu m’as dit que tu m’aimais. Je m’en rappelle comme si c’était hier, Richie. Je croyais que j’avais rêvé quand je t’ai entendu… Que j’imaginais quelque chose que je voulais entendre, alors que c’était juste le vent. Alors j’ai été tellement surpris quand tu t’es enfui en courant… J’ai eu peur d’avoir dit quelque chose de mal, de t’avoir effrayé.

-Ça s’est bien passé, finalement. La meilleure erreur que j’ai faite.

Le blond acquiesça.

-Je ne sais pas ce que les gens voient quand ils viennent ici, mais pour moi, ce sera toujours le commencement de la plus belle partie de ma vie.

Severin ne savait pas si c’était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, ou si le cœur de Richard battait plus vite. Il releva les yeux vers lui, et se rendit compte qu’il regardait fixement le sol et se mordillait la lèvre. Richard se retourna vers son petit ami lorsqu’il remarqua qu’il l’observait, et lui offrit un sourire timide.

-Severin… et si c’était un nouveau commencement ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je…

Richard s’interrompit. Il n’y avait plus de doute pour Severin, son compagnon était réellement anxieux. Quant à savoir pourquoi…

Le petit irlandais prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Severin, ça fait un moment que je voulais te le demander, et… comme on en a un peu parlé, j’ai pensé que…

Sa voix commença à trembler, et il détourna le regard un instant, sous les yeux confus de Severin. Alors que ce dernier commençait à comprendre, Richard sortit de sa poche une petite boite, la tendit au blond et l’ouvrit.

-Severin Moran, veux-tu m’épouser ?

Le temps sembla se figer, tandis que le parc tourbillonnait autour d’eux. Severin entendait chaque battement de son cœur comme s’il s’agissait d’un tambour résonnant dans sa poitrine. Rien n’existait d’autre que le visage appréhensif de l’homme qu’il aimait, et l’anneau brillant qu’il tenait devant lui comme un piètre bouclier face à la force titanesque de leurs sentiments. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps, alors que son visage s’étirait en un sourire radieux et que ses mains se posaient sur celles de Richard, les empêchant de trembler.

Il eut l’impression que c’était la voix de quelqu’un d’autre qui s’éleva lorsqu’il s’exclama :

-Oui !

Un simple mot qu’il retenait en lui depuis trop longtemps, toute sa vie peut-être, un seul mot qui voulait tout dire, et qui lui promettait un avenir radieux aux côtés de l’homme à qui il avait offert son cœur.

Le sourire de Richard et le soulagement intense dans son regard confirmèrent sa promesse, et leurs lèvres s’entremêlant la scella dans la pierre. Le monde n’existait pas avant cet instant, mais à présent tout l’avenir leur appartenait.

oOoOoOo

Sebastian Moran venait à peine de rentrer chez lui lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il s’apprêtait à poser l’appareil sur une table et ignorer l’appel pour aller rejoindre son petit ami sur le canapé, avant de réaliser qu’il s’agissait de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris : il était très rare que Severin l’appelle sans qu’ils l’aient prévu par email. Il décrocha donc le téléphone et le porta à son oreille avant de demander :

-Allô ?

-SEBASTIAN C’EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !

Le sniper failli sursauter, et éloigna précipitamment le téléphone de son oreille, avant de mettre le haut-parleur.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je vais me marier, Sebastian ! Je vais épouser Richard ! Il m’a demandé en mariage et j’ai dit oui ! SEBASTIAN JE VAIS ME MARIER !

Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sebastian. L’excitation de Severin était contagieuse. Une vague de fierté l’envahit en se rendant compte que son petit frère avait vraiment grandi. Sebastian avait déjà rencontré Richard, et il ne pouvait espérer meilleur compagnon pour Severin.

-Félicitations ! Severin, c’est génial, je suis tellement heureux pour toi. Richard est là ?

-Non, il est sorti. Il va revenir bientôt. Oh mon Dieu, j’ai l’impression que je vais exploser en confetti…

-J’ai cru entendre le nom de Richard ?

Sebastian se retourna. Jim venait de passer la tête par la porte du salon, un sourcil haussé dans une mimique interrogative. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, en remarquant le sourire radieux de Sebastian.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-C’est Severin, expliqua Sebastian. Richard et lui vont se marier !

Le sourire de Jim était plus réservé, mais il pouvait difficilement cacher sa joie.

-Bravo, répondit-il à Severin. Il était grand temps. Richard a dû être surpris…

-J’ai été surpris ! répliqua Severin. C’est lui qui m’a demandé !

Jim haussa les sourcils et prit le téléphone de la main de Sebastian.

-Il t’a demandé en mariage ? On parle bien de Richard Brook ? Petit brun irlandais, timide et réservé, passionné de théâtre obscur ?

-Celui-là même ! On en avait déjà discuté avant, mais… c’est lui qui a fait le premier pas.

Le sourire de Jim n’était plus retenu, et rivalisait avec celui de son petit ami.

-Dit-lui que je suis fier de lui.

-Je le lui dirais.

Il rendit le téléphone à Sebastian, qui continua à discuter d’une voix enthousiaste avec son cadet, et il s’adossa au mur du séjour pour l’admirer en silence. La joie de Sebastian rayonnait, pâle copie de ce que Severin devait ressentir en cet instant. Jim souhaitait qu’un jour, il puisse être la source de cette joie pour l’homme qu’il aimait, bien qu’il sache que leur couple n’avait rien d’habituel ou d’équilibré. Il espérait que Richard était conscient de la chance qu’il avait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Jim et Sebastian de cet univers, n'hésitez pas à lire Doute de la vérité même, qui raconte leur histoire (et dans laquelle Richard et Severin font également quelques apparitions).


End file.
